The Earth King's Bride
by Tarsina18
Summary: What would happen if Amaimon finds his queen, but she is a human? Amaimon/Shiemi Lemon's included
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist

Amaimon, demon Earth King, watched as a blond girl walked out of what looked like storage shed. She was dressed in a small summer kimono, and was walking around with gardening tools. She knelt to the ground in front of a small weed and with a small sigh started to pull it out, trying to get the roots. As she was facing the ground she heard a noise from the shed and upon looking over she saw her familiar, a small green man she had named Nii waving at something off in the trees. She rose to her feet and went to see what had captured her familiar's attention. Amaimon stilled as he saw her coming toward the tree he was sitting in.

"Sheimi" The girl's mother called from the door of the shop. "Is the weeding done?" When the girl, Sheimi turned to her mother she shook her head. "Then what are you doing?"

"I thought Nii-chan was looking at something over here and I wanted to see what had captured his attention. I will return to weeding in a moment Mother." Sheimi responded to her mother. She is a soft spoken girl and rarely found time for anything aside from helping in her mother's shop and attending cram school for exorcist students. She turned after looking into the trees for a few minutes and not finding anything, she sighed and returned to weeding the garden.

He let out a sigh of relief, when she turned away and began weeding the garden once more. He grimaced when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Moving stealthily and quickly he only picked up when he was out of sight and hearing range of the human. "Aniue, what is it?"

"Amaimon, I have a question for you." Mephisto said to his younger brother. "And no it doesn't have anything to do with Rin Okumura. It has to do with you constantly following around Sheimi Moriyama. What are your intentions with that human girl?"

"..." Click. Amaimon turned off his phone and replaced it in his pocket. He pulled out a lollipop and after unwrapping it he stuck it into his mouth. "I don't know what is going on, I need to follow her and keep her safe. I don't understand it myself." He said to no one in particular. He sighed and returned to watching the girl. Upon his return he noticed that the young green man had moved close to the girl and was riding on her head.

"Nii-chan, do you know how long I have been searching for the Garden?" She asked her familiar. "If I hadn't gone out that day, Grandma would still be alive." She started to cry. "She told me it was her dream to visit the Garden just as it was her mothers, and her grandmothers, all the way back to the time when humans were allowed to enter right before they died."  
She sighed thinking about how she was foolish enough to think it would be nearby. "I wonder where the Garden of Amahara really is."

"Do you really want to know?" Amaimon asked the mortal girl who wanted to see his private garden. For as the Earth King the Garden of Amahara was his private garden. "Very few have seen it and lived to tell the tale." He warned when she turned to see how was speaking he moved out of sight, but close enough that she could hear him easily. "Why do you want to find it?"

"My grandmother was the one who told me of its existence and I would love to see it because I love nature. To see all the flowers in the world, all the plants, and to see the beauty of all that nature is my dream." She responded. "I just wish that I had waited to look until after all of the chores were done that day. If I had the grape vines wouldn't have fallen on my Grandmother and killed her." She said with tears in both her eyes and voice. "Then she could have met Nii-chan and I am sure they would have gotten along perfectly. I learned my love of nature from grandma after all."

"If someone you knew told you that they could take you there would you go? Even if the person offering was an enemy of one of your friends?" He inquired?

"As long as no harm was inflicted upon me or my friends then yes." She answered without hesitation. "But why would someone who is enemies with my friends want to help me?" She asked the mysterious person hiding close to her.

"I promise no harm will come to anyone you know. And it is because you love nature so much that I am willing to do this for you." Amaimon stated as he walked out of the shadows he was hiding in. "As the Earth King I don't see many humans who truly love nature as much as you."

"Earth King?" Sheimi's eyes went wide. "I remember you used me to get to Rin." She stated. "You taunted him by 'marrying' me, and then threatened to take one of my eyes out for one of your cousins." She started to back away from him. "Nii-chan?" She asked as her familiar moved toward the demon prince.

"Hello little one, you are kind of young for a familiar aren't you?" Amaimon asked kneeling to see the little Green man better.

"Nii" Nii-chan said waving his arms around happily at his king. "Nii, nii, nii." He proceeded to jump up and down making Sheimi giggle at his antics. Nii-chan turned toward her and ran up to her. He then proceeded to climb up her kimono and into her hair, stopping only to pat her face on the way to sit on the top of her head. Amaimon smiled to see his kin move so happily towards the young gardener.

"Well I have been properly scolded now." He smirked. "Your familiar just told me off for trying to hurt you." He chuckled. "Not that I would try it again."

"Why is that? Not that I want you to try it again, but I would like to know your reasoning." She blushed, "umm, what do I call you?"

"My name is Amaimon. And I find very few humans who truly love nature so why would I kill or maim one of the few I have met that would try to help my realm."

"What are you doing here Demon?" Sheimi's mother demanded when she came out to check on her daughter. "Get away from my daughter." She pulled out a holy water grenade. "Leave or I will douse you in Holy Water." She snarled.

"Mother, don't." Sheimi said jumping in between her mother and Amaimon. "He hasn't done anything to me or anything here. You don't have to be so rude."

"I don't think that my brother will harm the young lady." Mephisto said from the gate to the garden. "You shouldn't throw holy water around lightly. You might hit your daughter's familiar."

"With the green man being so young it would kill it right away." Amaimon stated.

"Nii!" the green man added his two cents.

"I won't let you hurt Nii-chan, Mother." Sheimi stated pulling the familiar close and holding him protectively.

"Alright already, I won't dose the area with holy water." She sighs. "Please come here Sheimi."

"Yes Mother?" Sheimi asked coming close to her. "Did you need something?"

"What is the point of having a familiar if you are a gardener?" The shop manager asked her daughter. "I don't see how it is helpful, or useful." She commented.

"Nii." the familiar seemed to be straining for a moment then a rare plant that they were needing in the shop grew out of its stomach.

"The green man spirits are capable of growing any plant need at any time." Amaimon informed them. "But it is only if they want to help that it will happen. No green man will ever work for an exorcise that doesn't care for nature."

"Amaimon-sama," Sheimi called calmly, "please release my mother." Amaimon released her with surprise in his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that I had grabbed her." He bowed slightly to the manager. "When it comes to nature I am protective." He reasoned. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked slightly concerned.

"No I am fine." She said. "Wait, _YOUR _Amaimon? As in the demon Earth King?" Her eyes widened and her face went pale. "Why are you here?" She asked in a small scared voice.

"I, as the Earth King, prefer to be around nature, so is it really all that hard to think that you would find me in a garden teaming with life?" He asked. "Aniue, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"What do you need?" Amaimon asked rolling his eyes.

"I was making sure you stayed out of trouble." Mephisto retorted. "Seeing as everything is fine I will leave you for now." With that he turned and walked off. "Manager, you seem to have customers." He threw over his shoulder.

"I will attend to them right away." She turned, "If you hurt my daughter, I will not hesitate to do everything in my power to get my revenge." She warned Amaimon.

"Amaimon-sama?" Sheimi called. "Are you feeling okay?" Amaimon turned towards her and for the first time actually looked her in the eye. He blinked.

"Your eyes are a beautiful shade of green." He complimented her. "It reminds me of fresh grass." Sheimi blushed at his compliments. "Also you don't have to speak so formally to me."

"How would you like me to address you then?" She asked carefully.

"No honorific is needed." He responded. "I would like to be friends." His eyes had a hopeful shine to them.

"Why would a demon king want to be friends with a human gardener that is training to be an exorcise?" Sheimi asked curiously. "Most people just ignore gardeners."

"I am not most people." Amaimon responded easily, making her smile. "And your familiar is happy with you being its tamer. He likes you enough to stand up to me, his king, for you. That in and of itself is amazing."

"Sure I will be your friend, Amaimon." She said her grin getting bigger. "Would you like to help me?" She asked. "I am trying to make sure all of the herbs and plants that are supposed be here are getting enough water by removing the ones that aren't."

"I know what weeding is." Amaimon smirked at her. "You didn't have to explain it to me."

"Amaimon, why did you seek me out to be friends?" She asked half an hour later.

"I don't know, I really don't know." He shook his head. "There is something about you that draws me to you. I don't understand it myself."

"Thank you for the help, today." Sheimi said quietly. "But I have school tomorrow so I need to go to bed now." She bowed slightly to the Earth King, "goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sheimi." Amaimon said as he turned and walked into the forest beside the shop and garden. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Mother!" Sheimi called out as she passed the house. Her mother came outside to look at her, "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight dear." Her mother said softly. "Get some sleep. You know it was kind of funny to see you scolding the Earth King when he started to pull the wrong plants." She said with a slight laugh. She and Sheimi both separated and went to bed.

"Then we will meet again tomorrow, my Earth King." Sheimi whispered, not knowing that Amaimon could hear her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcise

Recap~

"Then we will meet again tomorrow, _my_ Earth King." Sheimi whispered, not knowing that Amaimon could hear her.

End of Recap~

"Good morning class." Mephisto said coming in with Amaimon. "It seems that my younger brother wishes to join you for a few weeks." He stated. "Introduce yourself."

"Hello, I am Amaimon, the Earth King, and I will be joining you for a little while." He was looking at the students that he had fought a few months prior. "I promise not to fight with any of you, including you Rin."

"Very well, please take a seat somewhere. Make him feel welcome, class." Yukio said from the doorway. "I am your teacher, Yukio Okumura, and I teach Anti-demon Pharmacology. Let us begin."

"I will take my leave then, Amaimon I expect you to behave, and if you hurt anyone, I will slaughter you." Mephisto stated in a monotone voice.

"Understood, I will control myself, ja ne Aniue." Mephisto nodded and left the room. Yukio turned and started his lesson. Amaimon, having chosen a seat on one side of Sheimi started to listen as Yukio started to speak on the effects of certain plants. While he was listening he turned and was staring at Sheimi.

"Earth King-san, will you please explain the difference of appearances of aloe and mistletoe?" Yukio asked.

"Aloe is a tropical plant that is used on burns, cuts, and insect bites; whereas mistletoe is a seasonal winter plant that is poisonous to eat, but is a good antiseptic. Aloe looks like a thick leaf plant, while the leaves of a mistletoe look sharp and can leave wounds on an unsuspecting picker." Amaimon was picking at his nails and still staring at Sheimi throughout his entire answer.

"Correct. Please face forward, and write down what is on the board." Yukio stated.

"You can just call me Amaimon." The demon stated as he turned to face the blackboard.

"Nii! Nii, nii, nii." The small green man said walking over to Amaimon and he then proceeded to climb up onto Amaimon's head spike. Sheimi giggled at her familiar's actions towards the Earth King.

"I think Nii-chan likes you, Amaimon-chan." She said with a smile, while still giggling. "Let me know if he is bothering you."

"It is fine." All the students plus Yukio were staring at the green man sitting on Amaimon's head so peacefully.

"Nii." The green man said jumping up and down on Amaimon's head

"Stop you might fall and get hurt." Amaimon warned just in time for Nii-chan to jump too far and as the Green man was falling off of Amaimon's head, both Sheimi and Amaimon reacted at the same time- they both reached for the familiar only to bump heads as it landed on Sheimi's head. "Are you okay?" He asked both of them.

"Nii-chan?" Sheimi asked.

"Nii!" Came the small response. The familiar slid down Sheimi's bangs and gave her a thumbs up.

"Sheimi?" The cram students were all asking if she was okay.

"Looks like we are all good." Sheimi said with a grin. "How about you Amaimon-chan?" She asked.

"I will survive." He responded with a small smile in return.

"As I was saying…" Yukio continued with his lesson.

One hour Later

"So you have your homework, I will see you tomorrow." With that Yukio left the room. They all stood as Yukio left; once he was gone they all started to chitchat.

"What are your plans for the weekend?" Izumo asked Shima, her boyfriend.

"We have to head back to Kyoto and help clean the temple. It was attacked and needs to be restored." Bon responded. Konekomaru nodded. Everyone jumped when Sheimi spoke.

"What are your plans, Amaimon-chan?" She blushed when she noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"The forest that was destroyed during my fight with Rin needs to be replanted and I was going to see to it." He responded honestly. "I should have it back to the way it was in a few days." The students gasped.

"Would you like some help?" Sheimi asked. "I am sure Nii-chan would like to help replant and make the forest regrow."

"Nii." The green man was smiling and nodding.

"If that is what you want to do then it is fine with me." He said with a look of shock at her offer. "I had planned on getting help from several Green men, including Nii-chan's parents."

"You hear that Nii-chan? You get to see your parents. I'm so happy for you." She looked at her familiar with a grin. "Do you miss them?"

"Nii."

"He said no." Amaimon translated.

"You can understand him?" Bon asked.

"Of course, he is a green man and one of my kin." Amaimon responded.

"Amaimon, when are you leaving to see to the forest?" Mephisto asked from the doorway.

"I plan to leave in a few minutes, Aniue." He looked to the rest of his class. "I'm leaving then." Sheimi stood along with Rin and all three moved toward the door.

"Rin?" Sheimi asked. "why are you coming along?"

"Well I did help to destroy it so I thought I would help with something, even if it is only cooking for you." He stated.

"Thank you for the offer." Amaimon said "but if you can't help with growing what good are you?"

"I can cook, and help with clearing the area so planting and growing can take place faster." Amaimon nodded, accepting his younger brother's offer.

"Then let us be off." With that Amaimon left heading towards the damaged forest. Sheimi nodded and followed him with Rin trailing behind them. In a half hour of walking they arrived at the edge of the forest and Amaimon lifted his hands and howled in the language of Gehenna. Summons for all green men and the forest demons rang out in the air. Hundreds of Amaimon's kin showed up to help their king fix the forest.

"NII" Sheimi's familiar shrieked happily. "Nii, nii, nii." Sheimi watched as two green men raced forward and embraced Nii-chan.

"Nii-chan?" She started, "are these your parents?" She asked her little familiar. Nii-chan nodded, making Sheimi smile happily for her friend. "I am happy that you could meet up with your family again." She told him.

"Nii?" Nii-chan looked at Amaimon hopefully.

"He wants to know why you are crying if you are happy. So do I for that matter." Amaimon translated for her.

"Human's cry when sad, angry and extreme happiness." She told him as she dropped to her knees in front of her familiar and his family. "Nice to meet you. I am Sheimi Moriyama and I am Nii-chan's tamer." She smiled sweetly at the trio of green men.

"Nii." With that Nii-chan ran over to her and proceeded to climb up her to sit on her head.

"We should probably get started with the cleanup, Amaimon-chan." She reminded the Earth King softly, making him blink in confusion then shaking his head to clear it he nodded.

"Very well, let us begin." The demons got to work and within a few hours the entire forest had been cleared and made ready for planting.

"I think it is time to stop for the night." Mephisto stated walking into the area. "The sun will set soon and Sheimi needs to get home before her mother starts to worry." He reminded them.

"How about we go and eat at my dorm, then I will take her home and her mother won't freak out about where she has been." Rin offered. "Besides, none of us have eaten since lunch." He reminded them. "I don't know about demons, but humans are supposed to have 2 to 3 meals a day." He informed Amaimon, who was looking at him curiously. Amaimon nodded to show his understanding.

"Aniue, will you be joining us?" He asked Mephisto.

"No, I have paperwork to do." Mephisto thought about it for a second, "have fun and don't kill anyone." He ordered Amaimon who rolled his eyes at the reminder.

"Shall we go then?" Sheimi asked. Rin and Amaimon both nodded. "Any idea how to get there from here?" She asked Rin. Rin shook his head, Amaimon snorted and jumping up in the air looked around, when he landed he pointed towards Rin's dorm.

"It is that way." He then lead the way to the dorm through the trees, upon reaching it he found Yukio walking out determined to find Rin. "If you are looking for Rin he is almost here." Amaimon informed his youngest brother. Yukio looked relieved and sat down on the steps to the dorm.

"'sup Yukio?" Rin asked when he reached his twin. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yes, and it appears like we will have guests, seeing how Ukobach made enough for 10." Yukio stated.

"Rin invited Amaimon and me over for dinner, Yuki-chan." Sheimi stated when she arrived. "You all walk really fast I had a hard time keeping up." She panted to the guys.

"Sorry, I will keep that in mind from now on." Amaimon, who had set the pace, felt guilty for going too fast for her. Rin nodded his apology to her as well. He then led the way to the cafeteria for them to eat. They all sat down to their plates and when Ukobach set a small bowl down beside Sheimi filled with a green liquid Nii-chan jumped down and stood in it absorbing it and restoring his powers. A similar bowl was placed in front of Amaimon who quickly drank it.

"Thank you." He told the kitchen demon.

"What is that?" Sheimi asked Amaimon curiously.

"Liquid Chlorophyll. All demons bound to nature require it when we use a lot of power." He responded easily. He started to eat the large amount of food placed in front of him. Everyone dug in quickly and when it was gone they all sighed happily. "Very good, I haven't had food that good since I was in the Royal palace in Gehenna." He complimented. "Now shouldn't we be getting Sheimi-san home?" He reminded them all. Yukio and Rin nodded.

"How about we all take her home?" Rin offered. Amaimon nodded and stood.

"I am ready," Sheimi stated to them all, "shall we go?" The men surrounded her and together they all headed to her house.

"Mother, I'm home." She called opening the door to the shop. "I ate at Rin and Yuki-chan's" she informed her mother.

"Good. Have you finished your homework?" Sheimi shook her head, "What were you doing all afternoon?" Her mother demanded.

"She was helping me cleanup and replant a forest on the eastern edge of the campus. We lost track of time and we wanted to make sure she got home safely since it is dark." Amaimon informed her mother. "If it is alright with you I was planning on finishing it up tomorrow with her, and if we finish early we can work on the homework?" He asked/stated to the manager.

"As long as she gets her homework done before classes, it is fine with me." Sheimi nodded.

"It will don't worry, Mother." Sheimi reassured. "I am going to water the plants then go to bed." She stated walking out to the garden. "Good night, Yuki-chan, Rin, and Amaimon-chan." The twins nodded and with a goodbye to the shop manager they left for their dorms. Amaimon nodded to her mother and walked out towards the forest beside the garden. "Amaimon-chan, was I any help today?" Sheimi asked when he passed her. He stopped and turned towards her.

"Yes, your knowledge of plants and desire to help others kept the spirits up and all the green men like you." He stated. "Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked the blonde girl. She nodded and when she put away her watering can she gave a slight bow and went to bed.

"Good night, _my lovely mortal_." He whispered to the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcise

The next morning

"I am here to pick up Sheimi-san." Amaimon informed her mother. "We will be meeting with"

"What are all those little demons doing?" Sheimi's mother asked horrified at the invasion of the little demons.

"They are green men that have taken a liking to your daughter and they wanted to come and get her with me." Amaimon stated. "I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up with more familiars after this is done." He smiled slightly. "My kin seem to really like and trust your daughter."

"Your kin?" Sheimi's mother inquired. "How are they your kin?" Her face showed open curiosity.

"I am the Earth King, so any nature spirits from Hobgoblins to tree spirits are considered my kin." Amaimon informed the older woman.

"I will never understand why someone would like to be around demons as much as my daughter. First Yukio and Rin and now you." She muttered under her breath. "If you hurt her I will not rest until one of us is dead." She warned the demon prince.

"I understand that, and I would never wish to truly want to hurt her." He informed her. "Aniue would kill me if anything happened to any of the cram students." He stated.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting Amaimon-chan?" Sheimi asked as she walked into the room in her kimono. "I was trying to water the plants and take care of the garden a little before you got here." She apologized to the Earth King. "Shall we go, that forest won't fix itself…Wait, it will, just not in the next few days." She said giggling at what she was saying. Amaimon's face lit up when he heard her giggle. The green men swarmed her and started to climb up her kimono to reach her head and shoulders, causing all of them to laugh at the 30 green men fighting for a spot on her head and shoulders. "Stop that it tickles!" she gasped as they were unintentionally tickling her.

"NII!" Nii-chan came into the room and started to yell at his friends for 'attacking' his tamer. "Nii, nii, nii, nii, nii." Amaimon burst out laughing at the young familiar's cries.

"Alright already, stop harassing the tamer." Amaimon demanded of the green men surrounding and clambering all over the girl. "We have work to do and this isn't helping grow the forest." He reminded them all. The green men stopped what they were doing and all bowed to the Earth King. Amaimon knelt down and lifted Sheimi's familiar and placed him on his own head, making all the other green men jealous of the little one.

"Let's go!" Sheimi said and started to walk out only to find Amaimon not following. She turned and started to walk out only to find Amaimon not following. She walked back to Amaimon and grabbed his arm pulling him after her. Her mother smirked at how her daughter was dragging one of the most powerful demons behind her. "Where is Rin?" She asked Amaimon as they walked toward the section of the forest that needed to be fixed.

"Aniue gave him and Yukio a mission, so he won't be joining us." Amaimon informed her. "You know we could get there faster if I carried you." He said looking down at where her hand was wrapped around his own. She stopped and looked at him, then realizing she was still 'dragging' him she let go as if his hand was on fire.

"Sorry, I didn't…" She trailed off when she noticed how hot his eyes were as he was staring at her. "Are you okay, Amaimon-chan?" She asked him, worried that he was mad at her for touching him. "Did I offend you by touching you?"

"No, I am just not use to being touched outside of battle." He said breathlessly, making her blush. "I think I like it." He said blushing as well. He reached out and grabbing her hand he laced his fingers with hers, making sure that he didn't cut her with his nails. They continued on their way and when they reached the area she was astonished that the forest was halfway done.

"You continued to work on it last night didn't you?" She demanded. "I hope you didn't use too much power, or you might get hurt." She said with worry coating her voice.

"Demons are stronger at night," He reminded her. "And that was done by the green men, not me." He informed her. "They wanted to impress you with what they could do." Amaimon smiled at her.

"They did this to impress _me?_ Why do they care what _I_ think?" She asked bewildered at the actions of the nature spirits.

"They care because _I care_." He said with great emotion. "All nature spirits care for the thoughts of the Earth King," He said, not looking at her.

"Why does one of the _Eight Demon Princes_, care about a worthless _human_ girl like me?" Sheimi asked confused and unsure of what she was going to do no matter what the answer.

"You are not worthless, and even demon princes have hearts and emotions." Amaimon responded carefully, not wanting to scare her off. "You care about nature, and people that could and would hurt you given the chance. Your kindness and compassion knows no bounds. How could I not notice how my kin surround you trying to get your attention and so many of them would love a chance as your familiar?" He shook his head. "All of nature seems to be drawn to you! I don't think that you could ever realize how much the pure spirit and love of nature calls to demons of higher power." He stepped towards her slowly advancing until he was right in front of her. "Demons love tainting pure people, but most will not touch someone as pure as you. You drive me crazy! I don't want you to be hurt, or fighting demons, I want you to be safe and smile all the time, I want you to never experience anything bad again." His hands were gripping her shoulders gently. "I want to kill everything that could hurt you and keep you all to myself." He leaned forward slowly and with one of his hands he lifted her chin. "Most of all I want to kiss you and make you mine. Mine to love, and mine to protect, but I won't do that without your consent." Amaimon looked at her and moved until they were inches apart.

Sheimi looked at the raw emotion in his eyes and reached out to touch his face with her hands. "I understand." She whispered so low that she was sure he didn't hear her. His eyes closed and he leaned into her palm. "Kiss me?" She asked quietly causing his eyes to snap open and widen.

He pulled her even closer and placed his lips upon hers, a gentle kiss that lasted only a moment, but left both of them wanting more. When he lifted his head from hers he noticed her eyes were closed and all the spirits were gone, including Nii-chan. "Sheimi-san, I-" He was cut off when she pulled him back to her lips and when they separated again they were both panting. "I can't believe I fell for a human." Amaimon said with a smile. "Again?" He asked. She nodded and when they were kissing he opened his mouth and licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and his tongue slipped in to tangle with hers. This time when they separated they were both panting and flushed.

"Is it always like that?" Sheimi asked, trying to catch her breath.

"I don't know you are the first girl I have ever kissed." He responded honestly. Sheimi flushed even brighter when she realized what he said.

"I don't want to stop." She whispered. "I want more…" she shook her head. "But at the same time I am scared." She looked at Amaimon in wonder. "How can I have such confusing emotions?" She looked around and saw that the trees were fully grown and so were all the plants. "Wow, how did this happen?" Amaimon looked around and he saw that the power used to grow these plants was his.

"Apparently I did it, though I have no idea how." He stated in awe. He looked at Sheimi and realized that she had flowers in her hair and she looked beautiful to him. "Did you put anything in your hair before we left?" She shook her head and he noticed that they looked like they were growing out of her hair. The power in them was not his or any he had ever seen before. He was dumbstruck. "I don't know what is going on, and I need to find out. Give me a minute I need to speak to Aniue." He told her as he pulled out his phone and called Mephisto.

"What do you want, Amaimon?" Mephisto snarled, having been woken up by his phone. "It is only 8 am."

"Aniue, something is happening and I don't understand it." Amaimon stated to his older brother.

"What is it?" Mephisto's voice was calmer. "What did you do this time?"

"Umm…could you come over here? Click." Amaimon closed his phone and in a few seconds turned towards his older brother who was coming over in his dog form. **Poof **Mephisto was suddenly standing in front of Amaimon.

"What is it?" He asked once again.

"Look around this forest was in shambles until about 5 minutes ago." Amaimon told his older brother. "I don't know how but all of a sudden everything is fully grown." Mephisto looked at his brother and Sheimi then he smirked.

"What happened 5 minutes ago?" He asked curiously.

"He kissed me." Sheimi said calmly. "And before you ask, yes he had my permission to do it." At Mephisto's look she blushed.

"He kissed you and everything grew?" Mephisto was trying not to laugh at how that sounded. "What happened after that?" He asked.

"All we did was kiss." Amaimon responded. Mephisto looked at him and smiled a kind smile. "Do you know what is happening?"

"Yes, but this is not the time or place for this conversation. Come to the mansion and I will explain it to you both." **Poof **Mephisto turned back into a dog and walked away from them thinking about what all this meant.

"We should follow him." Amaimon said quickly. He reached out his hand and took hers, interlacing their fingers. He then started in the direction of the Mansion. Sheimi nodded and walked by his side the whole way.

At the Mansion

Mephisto led them to the salon room and **Poof** returned to his humanoid form. "You want to know what is happening." He asked his little brother. Amaimon nodded. "You have found your queen."

"WHAT?" Amaimon and Sheimi shouted in unison. "How do you know when you meet your queen?" Amaimon asked.

"Your power grows, and they Change." Mephisto stated calmly.

"What do you mean Change?" Sheimi asked. "I don't feel any different."

"Do you normally have flowers growing out of your head?" Mephisto asked her sarcastically. "Do your eyes normally shine with green light?" She shook her head to both questions. "Are you telling me you can't tell what has happened to you?"

"I don't feel any different. I don't feel anything in my hair, I don't see a shine from my eyes, and the only thing that is different feeling is the way my lips feel." She snapped at Mephisto.

"Why do your lips feel different?" Amaimon asked. "They look the same." He stated looking closely at her lips.

"They feel all tingly." She said softly. "It doesn't hurt."

"Wait, how far have you gone?" Mephisto asked. "Don't look at me like that, I am asking because she will change every time you kiss, little by little." He explained.

"One hesitant kiss and one make out." Sheimi said softly. "How long will it take before the Change is complete?" She asked worried about what everyone would say. "And how much will I Change?"

"It depends on how long it takes you two to have sex." Mephisto stated calmly. "Once that happens all of the Change will finish and you will have all of the powers as the Earth Queen. Your powers will be the same as Amaimon's." He thought about it for a second. "Also you will Change until you have a fully demonic body. So until you become a demon." He informed her.

"What will my mother say?" She asked herself.

"She would probably want you to stop seeing Amaimon, but that will only put you both in pain. He will weaken, and if you don't see each other every day, you will be sick and after a week you will die." Mephisto informed the scared blonde. "Mind you most of the Changes can be hidden once it is complete." Sheimi looked at him confused.

"What do you mean hidden?"

"You will have the ability to change your appearance at will. So you will be able to look exactly like you want until you release your true form." Amaimon answered.

"What do you mean by most can be hidden?" She asked.

"You know how Rin has a tail, fangs, and pointed ears?" Sheimi nodded, "That is what will be in every form you take unless it is an animal form." Amaimon thought about things for a second. "So you are saying that until we have sex she will die if we are separated for more than a week." Mephisto nodded. "I won't pressure her into it." Amaimon snapped at his brother. "Sheimi, I think we need to talk to your mother." He said to his scared queen. She nodded. "Do you have a preference to where we are when we tell her?"

"I think it would be best if we were outside. That way we have access to our powers." She said softly.

"Very well, how do you suggest we get her outside?" Amaimon asked. She shook her head showing she didn't know the answer to that question.

"How about you ask her to go on a walk with you to see the work you have done." Mephisto offered. They both like that idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcise

(A/N there is lemon in this chapter.)

"I think we should wait until near lunch time to see if she will come out during her lunch break." Sheimi told Amaimon. He nodded.

"If that is what you want, then that is how it will happen." He looked at her again, "What do you want to do until then?" He asked.

"How about we work on our exorcise homework." She said then started laughing.

"What is so funny?" He asked his queen.

"If things keep up the way they are going, then most of the class will be demons." She said giggling.

"What do you mean?" Amaimon asked.

"Well Rin, Yukio, and you are all demons, I am turning into one, Konekomaru was possessed by a Gale, and so that leaves Bon, Shima, Izumo, and Tanaka. And all these demons have homework on how to kill demons. It just seems ironic." She stated. Amaimon smirked at her reasoning.

"Your right, I never thought of that." He reached out and suddenly their homework appeared in front of them. "On to the boring stuff." He said with a sigh. "Where to start?"

"Pharmacology of course." Sheimi said happily. "After all plants are our specialty." After working through their subjects one by one they were done right before 11:30 am. "Well now to go get Mom." She said with a sigh and a worried look appeared on her face. They walked in silence to her family shop. "Mother, when are you taking your lunch break?" Sheimi asked.

"In about 5 minutes, why?" Came her mother's response.

"I wanted to show you how things were coming with the forest." Sheimi said quietly. "Would you join Amaimon and me for lunch in the forest?"

"Sure, what is for lunch?"

"Fresh fish over a wood fire, and wild berries." Amaimon responded instantly. "Will that work for you?" He asked hesitantly.

"That will be fine." Then next 5 minutes were painfully slow and when the time was up they moved quickly to where everything was set up for them by the green men.

"Wow, how bad was the forest when you got started?" Sheimi's mother asked in wonder.

"What little wasn't burned away was chard beyond repair so we spent yesterday clearing it for planting. The area was planted last night with seeds and now is fully grown." Amaimon responded honestly.

"You grew over a hundred years' worth of plants in a morning?" She was shocked at how it seemed like it had never been ruined. "This is amazing."

"We have something else we want to discuss with you, Mother." Sheimi said quickly. "I don't know how to put this, but umm…"

"Something has come up and now it has endangered your daughter's life." Amaimon cut in.

"What is threatening my daughter's life?" The manager snapped worried.

"You know how humans believe in soul mates?" The manager nodded. "Well every demon does have a soul mate, we just don't know if they are human or demon," Amaimon started, "as the Earth King my soul mate has to love nature, be friends with plant demons, and loved by all nature demons." He said. Sheimi's mother's eyes went wide.

"What have you done to my daughter?" She snarled at him.

"Nothing I didn't ask him to do, Mother." Sheimi cut in. "He didn't even know until things changed." She said.

"He didn't know what? That he was tainting my little girl? Or is that not what is killing you?" Her mother challenged them.

"I didn't know she was supposed to be my queen." Amaimon stated firmly. His words sunk in and he saw the manager go pale.

"Stay away from my daughter, or I will have you killed." She threw at Amaimon. "Sheimi we are leaving." She grabbed her daughter and was about to pull her away when she saw something that scared her. "Sheimi, what has he done to you?"

"What do you mean, Mother?" Sheimi asked perplexed.

"Your eyes are glowing green, and those flowers just changed colors and species." Sheimi looked at Amaimon.

"Why didn't you tell me that the flowers change colors?" She asked her mate.

"They must change according to your moods." She looked at him and smiled, causing the flowers to change again. "Yep, you have mood flowers." He snickered, making her laugh.

"Sheimi, what is going on?" Her mother asked scared for her little girl.

"When one of the princes of Gehenna finds his queen, the girl in question will change until she is just like her mate." Sheimi said. "Since Amaimon is the Earth King, I am getting the same powers as he has." She looked at her mother, "If I don't see him every day then I will die." She explained to her mother. "That will continue until we…" She trailed off when she saw her mother's deathly pale face.

"Is there any way to reverse this?" Amaimon and Sheimi shook their heads. "What else? What will ensure your safety?"

"She will have to give herself to Amaimon." Mephisto answered. "Only then will they be able to part for more than a day." He jumped down from the branch he had been lounging on. "That is also the only way to control her transformation without alerting the Order."

"What will the Order do to her?" Amaimon asked.

"Burn her at the stake for being a demon lover, just like when Rin and Yukio were conceived."

"So the only way to keep her alive is to let her become the bride of a demon." The manager concluded, both Amaimon and Mephisto nodded. "What good could possibly come of her becoming a demon's bride?"

"You misunderstand, she won't just be Amaimon's bride and Queen, Sheimi will become a demon as well." At those words, the manager fainted.

"MOTHER!" Sheimi screamed. "Nii-chan I need some wake up flower oil." She called to her familiar who had joined them when they collected her mother. The small familiar strained and suddenly the stench of wake flower filled the air rousing Sheimi's mother. "Thank you Nii-chan." Sheimi called to her familiar. "Mother are you okay?" She inquired.

"Sheimi? Am I dreaming?" She asked her daughter who quickly shook her head negative. "You are really turning into a demon?" Sheimi nodded. "Do you want this?" Once again Sheimi nodded. "Then you have my blessing." Sheimi squealed and leapt over to Amaimon giving him a big hug. In their joy neither one noticed the green glow that was surrounding the clearing they were sitting in until Sheimi's mother screamed. Both looked over at her only to find that flowers of every type and color appeared all over the area.

Sheimi giggled at her mother's reaction and when she turned towards Amaimon she wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her causing her to suddenly get a sharp pain in between her shoulder blades. She pulled away and asked what was on her back, only to find it was a pair of fairy wings. She responded by looking at Amaimon and giggling as she crooked a finger at him in a 'come here' motion. He smiled and when she pulled him into another kiss her hair grew longer and it looked like liquid sunshine. When they separated again Mephisto and her mother were both gone. Amaimon pulled her back to him and claimed her lips again making her shudder with desire for him.

"I want." She started looking at him with hot eyes.

"What do you want?"

"YOU!" Sheimi then pushed him over and they both fell to the ground with him landing on the bottom. His hands were ghosting over her curves through her kimono and she moaned when he cupped her breasts. Her head descended on his as he was trying to find the way to open her kimono. Her hands slid up his chest and into his forest green hair. He released her chest and reached for her obi (belt) untying it and pulling it away from her. When she freed his lips from her own they were both gasping.

"Stand up; I want to get you out of that kimono without hurting your wings." Sheimi stood and as he was pulling her kimono this way and that she was quickly slipping his jacket, tie and shirt from his torso. He finally found the ties to her kimono and in a matter of seconds had her out of it. She stepped closer to him and when her breasts brushed his chest through her bra they both gasped and pulled back. "If you don't want to finish this today, you need to tell me know while I can still stop." He warned her gently. Her response was to undo his belt and unbutton his pants. He grabbed her hands in one of his while the other opened her bra. Seeing her bare breasts made him moan in want and he slid his free hand up and cupped one of them. His head soon found its way in a hot kiss/nibbling path down to her free breast. When he took her nipple in his mouth she yelped in pleasure and moaned his name.

"Amaimon, please, don't tease me so bad." She moaned as he continued to lick and suckle on her breast. Sheimi arched her back and moaned again. Amaimon released her hands and slid his now free hand down to trace her through her panties. He switched breasts and hands as she started to squirm, pressing herself against him as her head thrashed back and forth. He let out a strangled moan and released her only to quickly slide her panties down and off of her body. Sheimi sat up and pushed him over onto his back. She grabbed his pants and unzipped them; sliding her hands down into them she quickly pulled them and his boxers off in one move. Seeing his engorged erection she placed her palm on it only to jerk it back when he hissed. "I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked worried. She was shocked when he responded by pulling her hand back and adjusting it on his manhood. He showed her how to move her hand on him and left her to it. She slowly pumped her hand up and down on his privates. He threw his head back in extreme pleasure as a tingling in his stomach became harder to ignore.

"Stop!" He gasped. He was fondling her core and when he found her bundle of nerves she shuddered in pleasure.

"More!" She called. "Amaimon, please I want more." He slid a finger into her vagina and slowly started to pump in and out. When she started to move with his finger he added a second and then a third giving her a semblance of the thickness she would have to endure when he entered her. When she moaned and called for more he responded by pulling away from her. Sheimi whined and was about to beg him to continue when she felt something else slowly sliding into her tight channel. Tears were leaking out of her eyes and she was in considerable pain. When Amaimon finally slid all the way into her she yelped in pain as he broke her virgin barrier. He stilled waiting to see what she wanted him to do.

"Sheimi, do you want me to stop?" He asked in a strained voice. "I don't want to hurt you." He said panting with the effort he was using to not start moving inside her. She shook her head negative.

"No, it always hurts the first time for women." She informed him. "The pain should pass in a minute or so." She felt her body relaxing and when she felt no pain she hesitantly slid her hips away from him and then back towards him. She yelped when she felt the immense pleasure that such a movement could cause. "It is okay to move now." With her words Amaimon started to slowly withdraw and then thrust within her. She started to moan in time with his movements. When the feeling of pleasure, which was getting more intense with every thrust, reached a peak she screamed "AMAIMON!" as she fell over the edge of pleasure. He felt her body get tighter and tighter and when she called out his name her body started to convulse inside. He was seeing stars and when he too reached his peak only moments after she did he also screamed, "SHEIMI!" with one more thrust into her tight channel he spilled his seed into her wait womb. He reared his head back and suddenly bit her on her throat piercing through to inject his demonic power into her claiming her as his mate and queen.

A green light lit up in the clearing and every tree, and nature spirit bound to the element of Earth suddenly lit up green as well. All of the kin of the Earth King could feel that they had a queen and the joy was spread quickly. Soon all within a 100 mile radius were coming to congratulate their king and his queen. Rin and Yukio were just returning from their mission when they heard Sheimi and Amaimon scream, they ran towards the forest only to meet Mephisto and Sheimi's mother who stopped them. "This isn't something you need to involve yourselves in." Mephisto told his youngest brothers. "And I suggest that you both stop trying to woo, Sheimi. She is Amaimon's mate and the Earth Queen." He informed them. They both stood there dumbstruck as they were trying to compute the fact of Sheimi being their older brother's mate. Both nodded to Mephisto and turned heading towards their dorm with heavy hearts.

Amaimon and Sheimi both stood and when they looked around found themselves surrounded by their kin. Sheimi turned to Amaimon "Well, how do I look?" she asked her mate.

"Beautiful, your eyes are still the same but you have flowers growing in the shape of a crown on your head, your wings sparkle, your hair is longer and shines like the sun." He described to her. "You are beautiful and I love you so much it feels like my heart will burst." Sheimi smiled and sensing someone approaching, she quickly slid her kimono back on after commanding her form to return to what she looked like as a human. Her tail was small and had a flower shaped mark at the end.

"How do I hide my tail?" She asked in a panic filled voice.

"Wrap it around your stomach." Amaimon said quietly. He also was nearly dressed and he helped Sheimi put her obi on properly. Once she was completely dressed he wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Aniue, you scared us." He said when Mephisto and Sheimi's mother came into view.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcise

2 days later

"Sheimi, you are going to be late for school if you don't get up." Sheimi's mother was at the closed door to her daughter's 'room'. "Did you hear me?" She demanded.

"We heard you." Amaimon's voice slid through the door. "She will be ready in a minute." He said. Sheimi giggled at something and when they heard her mother walk away she looked at Amaimon.

"You know that we are pushing our luck with you staying in here with me." She told her mate. "She really doesn't like you."

"I know, but I wanted to be the one who woke you up this morning." Amaimon told his mate as he continued to help her get dressed. She giggled at his insistence that he had to help her dress every morning. "You look ravishing." He flirted.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She looked at him happily when he was grinning like a fool at her term of endearment. "What is that look for?" She demanded.

"You have never said that to me before. I don't think you have ever called me anything aside from my name and title." He said in awe of the woman he was tied to for all eternity. "Most people avoid me and the few who don't are either family or trying to kill me."

"I can promise you this, I will never avoid or try to hurt you." Sheimi said fervently. "You never need worry about that." She pulled the skirt of her school uniform down into place and wrapped her tail around her torso, before pulling her shirt on and covering it. "There all done." She said happily. "Are you ready?" She asked her mate. "Now we have to tell everyone in cram school." She warned. "Don't go berserk on me or I might have to sic Nii-chan on you." Her remark would have frightened him if he didn't know who 'Nii-chan' was.

"Oh I am so scared." He smirked. She giggled and pulled him down for a kiss. It was over as soon as it had begun and she ran out to the garden with him hot on her heels. They both were laughing, and Sheimi turned to holler to her mother.

"Mom, we are leaving. See you when we get back." Her mother walked out and waved at them. "Come on Amaimon, we are going to be late." She called to him as she ran for the door to cram school. She saw a blur pass her and looked ahead to see Amaimon standing at the door waiting for her. "Cheater." They both smiled. Sheimi used the magic key and opened the door to cram school. When they reached the classroom they found Mephisto sitting in dog form beside the door. "Come to watch the show?" Sheimi asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world." The dog replied. Sheimi opened the door and Mephisto walked in without changing his form.

"Awe a cute puppy!" Izumo cries upon seeing him. She walked over and picked him up cuddling him to her breasts. Rin, Sheimi, and Amaimon all blanched at her actions knowing who the 'doggy' was.

"Kamiki-san, I don't think you should be cuddling him so close to your chest, it will make Shima-san jealous." Sheimi stated to the confusion of Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru.

"What do you mean, Moriyama-san, why would I be jealous of a dog?" Shima asked the blonde.

"Aniue, how long are you going to let her squish you?" Amaimon asked Mephisto who grinned and jumped out of Izumo's arms onto one of the tables. **Poof **Mephisto stood where the puppy had just been scaring most of the students.

"While I appreciate the sediment towards dogs, please refrain from hugging random ones, they may be demons." He warned Izumo with a wide grin as she flushed from head to toe. Most of the room started to giggle at his words.

"Alright class let us begin." Yukio said walking into the room only to notice Kamiki's face was bright red and several of the students were staring at the headmaster in shock. "What is going on?" He asked only to have everyone bust up laughing at how Kamiki grew even redder. "Kamiki-san are you alright?"

"Mephisto came in here in his dog form and Izumo picked him up and was cuddling him without knowing who he was." Rin informed his twin.

"Ah. Okay well you shouldn't pick up animals you don't know." Yukio said, not knowing he was echoing his eldest brother. "Demons like to hide in plain sight as animals." He added, once again quoting Mephisto unknowingly. "Now can I please get on with class?" He asked Mephisto politely. Mephisto nodded, I will be observing today. **Poof** dog Mephisto returned. "Now as pharmacology fall in the Earth King's domain of power, would you please explain photosynthesis to the class?" Yukio asked Amaimon.

Amaimon stood, "Photosynthesis is the process that allows plants to grow by taking light, dirt and water and combining them in a complex manner to bring out the needed nurturance in each." He summarized for the class. "However some plants require different types of light, so pay attention to the way they are in nature. Some can't handle full sunlight so they hide in the shade of others, while some only bloom in the night time." He added. Yukio nodded and Amaimon sat down.

"Good, thank you for your insight." Yukio said. "As an example of your power would you like to show the class the forest that was destroyed by you and Rin?" Amaimon nodded. "Then let us go." Mephisto rose and asked them to wait, then chanting Eins, zwei, drei he pointed to the door when it was opened they were in the clearing where they had painted the seal, it was the main point of the attacked area. They all stepped out and the students gasped in awe at how the entire forest that was burned down was back to the way it was before the attack.

"How is this possible? This entire area was destroyed in a fight between Amaimon and Rin wasn't it?" Izumo asked in shock.

"It was but this past weekend I cleared the area, replanted the seeds, and using my power as the Earth King, made it grow back." Amaimon informed them. "With the help of the Green men and some hobgoblins that is."

"Nii." Sheimi's familiar called to his family who were all in the clearing. "Nii, nii, nii," Nii-chan called happily. His family came up to them and started to climb up Sheimi and Amaimon to get a good position to see things. Sheimi giggled as the movements were tickling her. Amaimon looked over at his mate and seeing how much his kin loved her, smiled. She noticed his look and smile and gave him one in return.

Bon noticed how the blonde was being so familiar with the Earth King and wondered what had happened to make them so comfortable around each other. He nudged Konekomaru and Shima to get their attention and nodded towards Sheimi and Amaimon who were standing awfully close to one another and swarmed by green men. They looked at what he was pointing out and the shock filled their eyes. "Moriyama-san, did you help with everything here too?" Bon asked. Sheimi smiled and nodded.

"Nii-chan was one of the green men that were in charge of the flowers." She stated. "I still can't believe how much has changed over the last 3 days." She commented almost as if she was talking to herself. Suddenly a demon came out of the forest and charged towards the group. Amaimon pulled Sheimi behind him and glared at the demon that came to a halt a few feet away from the Earth King.

"What do you want." Amaimon demanded of the demon.

"Your father sent me, he wishes for _ALL_ of his sons to come home and meet his Queen." The imp demon replied. "If you would be willing to open the gate the 4 of you could come with me now." Amaimon looked at Mephisto.

"What do you think Aniue?" He knew that Mephisto would honor the summons, but he wasn't sure if he should bring Sheimi with him.

"Well we could either go and have a party or we could stay and risk him trying to drag us back by our nails." Mephisto warned. "I think that we should not give him another reason to invade Assiah."

"Your right, well guess we will be going…" Amaimon said to the imp. "Wait the 4 of us? Father wants the Okumura twins to come with us?" The imp nodded.

"The order is for ALL of his sons." The imp said looking at the twins. "Those two are wanted not only by Lord Satan, but also his queen has requested their presence."

"Will we be able to return after the party?" Mephisto asked. The imp nodded. "Then there is no reason to cause another Armageddon over a simple summons." He turned to the twins, "I will make sure we all return within the next week." He promised his youngest brothers.

"Lord Satan said you could bring one guest each, as long as no one attempts anything on the royal household." The imp informed them.

"Who wants to go to Gehenna?" Mephisto asked with a cheery smile. The humans all went pale. "Rin, you and Yukio can chose someone who wants to go, as for Amaimon I think I know who he wants to bring along." Amaimon flushed.

"I want to meet the person who caused my parent's death." Konekomaru said quietly. Bon nodded, he had lost his grandfather on the Blue Night.

"Then is it settled on who is going? Because I only count 7 so we can have one more"

"Can Shura-sensei com along?" Rin asked. Mephisto nodded understanding his brother's choice.

"If she wants to then she can." He pulled out his phone and called Shura telling her the situation and Rin's request. Everyone heard her say she would be there in a minute.

"Once she arrives we need to summon the gate quickly and slip into Gehenna before the other exorcists find out what is happening." Mephisto said. He then called the other teachers letting them know that the cram school was off for the next few days. When he hung up the phone at last Shura had arrived and everyone who was going was ready.

"Nii-chan, would you please give this to my mother?" Sheimi asked her familiar handing him the note she had quickly written letting her mom know what was going on. Nii-chan nodded and taking the note disappeared. Sheimi turned to Amaimon and her look asked him what to expect.

"When we reach Gehenna, we should have an escort to the royal palace. Humans, stick close to the prince you are with and no one will get hurt." The imp said quickly. "Prince Samuel, will you please open the portal?" Mephisto nodded.

"Eins, Zwei, Drei" He chanted summoning a gate that glowed purple. "Let us go then." He led the way and when he grabbed Shura's hand she was pulled through the gate. Mephisto reached for Bon and then Konekomaru. Amaimon stepped through making the gate turn green and reached his hand for Sheimi, Rin and Yukio. When all of them were through the gate it disappeared and Izumo and Shima both walked back to the school.

Gehenna

When Sheimi saw Gehenna for the first time she gasped in shock at how much death was around her. She immediately reached for Amaimon's hand and didn't complain when he pulled her into his arms protectively. Bon and Konekomaru both looked around and went pale at the sight of so much death. "We need to go, Prince Samuel, Prince Amaimon, Prince Rin, and Prince Yukio." The escort said bringing the humans attention to who was there to pick them up. "We shouldn't keep King Satan waiting." The four princes nodded and began following the escort to the palace. When they got there Yukio froze in shock when he recognized the woman at a man who by the crown and blue flames, must be his father Satan.

"Rin, that woman is our mother." His voice though soft echoed through the room. Rin froze and looked at the woman who died right after they were born.

"Samuel, Amaimon, Rin, and Yukio, welcome home." Satan's voice rang out into the room. "That makes all of my children being home, a first in 200 years." He turned to the woman beside him, "Samuel, Amaimon, this is Yuri Egrin, mother of Rin and Yukio, and my Queen." Both Mephisto and Amaimon bowed deeply to her.

"I know I am not your mother, but I would like to avoid most of the formality that would come from me being your father's wife. So please just call me Yuri." She then turned to _her_ sons, "Rin, Yukio, may I get a hug from you?" She asked hesitantly. Both of them moved closer to her and she stepped out to join them. She pulled Rin into a hug and smiled happily, then releasing him she embraced Yukio in a similar fashion. When she stepped back and returned to Satan's side everyone could tell she was happy.

"Can we introduce the human guests that were brought?" Satan asked his sons. Mephisto stepped forward and with a bow of respect he started with Shura, then he introduced Bon and Konekomaru. Mephisto stepped back and gave the floor to Amaimon who stepped forward with his arm around Sheimi, they both bowed to the Demon king.

"Father, this is _Sheimi __Moriyama, _she is my mate and the Earth Queen." Amaimon announced. Sheimi bowed deeper and when she rose she released her demon form allowing her flowers and wings to show up, but keeping her tail hidden. Bon and Konekomaru both looked at her in shock and then started to laugh when they heard a guard yelling 'catch that green man' the entire throne room started to laugh at the order. Everyone except Sheimi who recognized her familiar.

"Nii-chan, you found me." She exclaimed in shock as the familiar proceeded to climb up her dress and sit behind the flower crown.

"Got him." The guard said triumphantly. Only to see Sheimi whirl around and glowing green.

"Release my familiar or I will plant you in the core of the earth and make sure you never leave it." She demanded in a dangerous voice that no one had ever heard before. The guard let Nii-chan go and when Sheimi held him she lifted the green man up and rubbed cheeks with him. She then placed him back on her head and turned around to face Satan and the rest of the court who were looking at her in shock.

"Well done, Sheimi." Amaimon said with a shocked grin. Mephisto nodded as did Rin and Yukio.

"Forgive my outburst Satan-sama." She said as she bowed before her mate's father in respect. "I am protective of my friends." She explained. Satan stood and walked up to her and to the shock of everyone but Yuri he pulled her into a hug.

"That is quite alright. I am just surprised that someone as fragile looking as you could ever look so dangerous. Welcome to the family."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcise

Party in Gehenna

When Satan released Sheimi from his embrace, Amaimon moved forward and took her hand. She gave as small bow to Satan and moved with her mate back to where all the others were.

"We should introduce everyone." Yuri's voice cut into the tension like a knife through butter. Satan nodded and motioned all 10 of his sons to the front.

"First born: Samuel, demon king of time and portals; Second born: Eygn, demon king of water; Third born: Iblis, demon king of fire (Not blue fire); Fourth born: Astaroth, demon king of decay/rot; Fifth born: Azazel, demon king of spirits; Sixth born: Kage, demon king of shadows; Seventh born: Vulpes, demon king of healing/ doctors; Eighth born: Amaimon, demon king of earth, Ninth and Tenth born: Rin and Yukio who have inherited hell's fire." At each name the corresponding prince would bow to the new queen of hell.

"I don't intend to keep you from your dinner, but please know I will not allow anyone to make a ruckus." She warned with a smile that was both sweet and dangerous. "Dear, would you please lead the way?" She asked Satan, who nodded taking her arm and after he and his new wife passed the princes all followed in order of their birth. Sheimi stuck close to Amaimon while Bon and Konekomaru both stayed close to the twins. Shura was swept along by Mephisto (Samuel). Yuri noticed the human additions and asked why they had come to a place as dangerous as Gehenna.

"We are friends of the Okumura twins." Bon said carefully. "Konekomaru and I are open minded about their heritage. We both have been saved personally by one if not both of the twins." Konekomaru nodded.

"What of you?" Yuri asked Shura.

"I am the one teaching Rin how to use his sword," She responded easily. "and how to control his flames so he doesn't massacre someone on accident."

"Yet you are on the arm of Samuel?" Yuri pointed out with a question. "Why is that?"

"Because the freaking clown grabbed her first." Rin pointed out to his mother.

"You should refer to your brother more politely, or you may face one of us in a fight." Warned one of the guards.

"I take no offense to his words." Mephisto stated, causing the guard to flinch. "You should also realize the person you are addressing has sent Father back here _Twice. _So you should show Prince Rin some respect, or I am sure he would love to teach you some." By the time Mephisto finished what he was saying the room was silent.

"Shall we sit down?" Yuri asked pointedly, motioning for everyone to sit for the feast. Satan stood behind her and held her chair then slid it into position at the table. Amaimon did the same for Sheimi, as did Mephisto for Shura. "What has changed in Assiah?" Yuri asked. "I have little knowledge of what happened after I gave birth to Rin and Yukio."

"How much do you know about the twin's situation?" Mephisto asked his step-mother.

"Only that Shiro had custody of them until his death, and then you were granted custody." She responded.

"I became an exorcist to protect Rin, and in order for him to live he had to start training as well." Yukio said quietly.

"It was the only way to keep him alive." Mephisto said when everyone looked at him in shock at allowing not one but both of the brothers in his custody to study exorcism. "We put him in the school I am the principal for and exorcise cram school. That is where they met those two." He said pointing to Bon and Konekomaru.

"I recognized you two," Satan said. "You were there when I took over Yukio, when he tried to save Rin from their grandfather." He chuckled, "You attacked me," he said pointing to Bon, "and you made a shield for them to run." He said pointing to Konekomaru. Both boys nodded. "You don't seem upset sitting at the same table as me." He pointed out. "Yet I sense animosity from you both."

"My grandfather and his parents died 16 years ago when you tried to take a vessel in order to save your wife." Bon said quietly. "While we understand why it happened now, we also still feel the loss of our kin."

"Ah. I was frantic at the time trying to find someone strong enough to host me until I could save Yuri." He thought back to that night. "In the end it was her own father, who became my vessel. The very man who condemned her to death for conceiving our sons." He looked at Sheimi again and he suddenly recognized her. "You were the one that was able to hold off my flames for a few minutes. What was that plant again?" He thought about it for a second and almost missed her quiet response.  
"Seven Rowan. A plant that won't catch fire even if set 7 times." She answered. "It is good for blocking fire but not strong enough for a physical attack."

"And to think that you ended up with Amaimon," he shook his head in bewilderment. "Now that is a tale I would love to hear." Sheimi smiled. "Would you care to tell us?" He requested of his daughter-in-law.

Sheimi nodded, "Well it all began with my grandmother telling me tales of the Garden of Amahara. As a gardener the idea of a place where all the flowers in the world were together drew me to the idea. When I went out looking for it one day, my grandmother died when she tried to cover the grape vines that we had in our garden, they fell on her crushing her to death." Sheimi looked over at Amaimon drawing strength from his reassuring smile. "After she died a demon offered to help me keep the garden alive and though I didn't know it at the time, she required my energy, sending her roots into my legs. I soon couldn't walk and when I met Rin he made me realize that Granny's death wasn't my fault. With Yukio and Rin's help I was free of the demon." She smiled at the twins. "I asked Mephisto if I could attend cram school so I could learn how to protect myself from future attacks." She sighed, "During one of the training camps Amaimon attacked Rin trying to get him to reveal his flames. In the process he had a demon bug plant her egg in me to get Rin to follow him. I could see what was happening but couldn't move my body. Amaimon wanted to rile Rin up so he started mocking him by saying he was going to marry me." She giggled at the recollection. "A few weeks later I caught him staring at me from the trees surrounding my family's garden. He approached me and asked me if I really wanted to see the Garden of Amahara, startling me, and I replied yes. I didn't even know who was talking to me. I recognized him a few days later when he came to cram school only to stare at me for the entire day." That made most of the people in the dining hall laugh. "I helped him with the replanting of a forest, the one that was destroyed by Rin and Amaimon fighting. Amaimon," Sheimi blushed recalling what happened to spawn her transformation, "Amaimon… well he kissed me and things went from there." By the time she was done with her tale everyone saw how red she was and was laughing at how shy she was being. "Hey that reminds me, you still have to show me the Garden of Amahara!" She demanded of her mate, her embarrassment forgotten for the moment.

"I will take you there soon, I promise." Amaimon said with a smile, making all of his brothers, except Rin Yukio and Mephisto, bust out laughing.

"She's got him whipped already." Iblis sneered at his younger brothers. It was to the shock of everyone there that Sheimi's familiar jumped down from her hair and started to scold them.

"Nii, nii, nii, nii. Nii, nii, nii, nii, nii." With that the small green man climbed back up and hid in her hair. Amaimon, being the only one who could understand the green man was impressed by the speech, while everyone else was laughing at the weird sounds he made over and over. Sheimi was not laughing, but while she is still unable to understand Nii-chan she knew his tendency for being overprotective.

"Nii-chan, you don't need to worry about me. Also don't upset Iblis-san, he is the king of fire and I don't want you getting burnt." She called to her familiar. Nii-chan slid down her bangs and patted her face in a reassuring fashion, and then he returned to her hair. Their actions only made the demon princes laugh harder at how funny it all looked.

"Well that is one hell of a tale." Satan said from the head of the table. "Now I understand that you all have to return to Assiah, but I hope you can stay for a few days and see Gehenna." He said. "Samuel, I wish to speak with you separately from your brothers, please see me in the morning." With that said Satan rose and taking Yuri's hand began to walk away.

"Get some sleep; you're going to need it." Mephisto warned the cram students. "And stop teasing Amaimon and his wife." He ordered his brothers. Amaimon rose and offered Sheimi his hand, when she took it she allowed him to start to pull her along with him toward his rooms. After a minute or so, after they were out of the dining hall, she sped up and was walking side-by-side with Amaimon. He led her outside and off to a 'rundown' building.

"This is where I stay while I am here." He told his queen. "Would you like a tour?" She nodded. "Alright then, this is the courtyard, and a fountain that shows anywhere in Assiah. Inside this hallway there is 3 doors, the first takes you to a library, the second takes you to the in-suit kitchen, and the third leads to another hallway that has 4 more doors. Those three are as follows, first: guest bedroom; second: guest bathroom; third: a hallway that goes toward the master bedroom; and fourth: a hallway that leads to what will be the nursery." He thought about it for a second. "The master bedroom has an in-suit bathroom, and walk-in closet. There is a door that leads to a maze, so don't go through it until you can summon someone who can get you out of there easily." Sheimi nodded as he was describing everything as he passed each door opening it to show her what was behind them all. She looked at Amaimon and when she reached for him, he stiffened.

"What is it?" She asked him, hurt thinking he was rejecting her. He pointed to the door to the maze and she saw someone standing in it. "Who are you?" She demanded of the figure.

"You need not worry about me, I am one of the palace women." The woman said. "I came to see if Prince Amaimon needed anything." She said in a sexy tone, not realizing that she was angering they Earth King and his Bride.

"Get out!" Sheimi demanded in a dangerous tone. The prostitute looked at her and said the wrong thing. She told Sheimi 'bite me, bitch'. Sheimi responded by lifting her hand, and summoning her powers, she called for a briar to wrap around the woman, scratching her badly. "I think I will let the plants bite you instead." She continued to make the thorns sharp, but not long enough to do anything more that scratch the woman. "I suggest that you stay away from me and _MY MATE._" Sheimi snarled, she then ordered the briar to release the prostitute and repeated her previous order. "GET OUT!" She shrieked at the demoness. The woman bowed deeply and left, a trail of blood following her out. "Amaimon, I" She started only to faint from overuse of her powers. Amaimon caught her and lifting her as if she was as fragile as a lily, he gently placed her in the bed, and sliding both of their shoes off he then joined her, letting sleep take over his exhausted mind. In his sleep he snuggled closely to her and held her. After a few hours Sheimi woke to find herself wrapped up in a blanket made of grass, and Amaimon. She snuggled closer to him and fell back asleep with a whisper to her sleeping mate. "Sleep well, darling."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist

"Does anyone know what today is?" Mephisto asked the humans in the group. Bon thought about it.

"How long have we been here?" He asked.

"3 days."

"Then today is St. Patrick's Day, March 17th. Why do you ask?" Konekomaru answered.

"Today is Amaimon's birthday." Mephisto noticed aloud. "Guess we will be staying another day or so."

"Actually I wanted to celebrate in Assiah." Amaimon said coming out of the shadows with Sheimi.

"It's your birthday? Congratulations, Amaimon!" Sheimi said getting excited. "Why don't you want to celebrate with your family?" She asked.

"Because what I want for my birthday won't happen here." He responded candidly. "And I am out of candy." He made a pouty face. Suddenly Mephisto, Amaimon, Rin, Yukio, and Sheimi turned to the doorway and bowed to Satan and Yuri. "Father, may we return to Assiah? I would like to celebrate my birthday over there." Satan thought about it and looked at Yuri.

"Stay for two more hours?" She asked, "I would like to throw a party for you anyway, then you could go back to Assiah, I promise." She begged. "Please?"

"As my Queen commands." Amaimon sighed. Yuri clapped her hands happily and servants appeared.

"Get a cake ready, and find some plants to decorate the dining hall with, mind that they aren't cut." Yuri commanded.

"Mother wait, I can bake a cake." Rin cut in. Yukio, Sheimi, Bon and Konekomaru all nodded.

"He does a wonderful job too." Bon cut in. "We had a birthday party for our class and while the first one wasn't the right kind of cake, it was 4 stories tall. We sent it to him." Pointing at Mephisto, who nodded. "The second one was delicious though."

"So was the first." Mephisto stated. "It took me and Amaimon a couple days to eat it all, and we loved every minute of it." Amaimon nodded at what Mephisto said with a smile.

"Alright, you can bake the cake." Yuri said with a smile. "I never thought about one of you being a good cook." She admitted to her twins.

"The only thing he is better at is getting into trouble." Yukio stated. The entire room started to laugh. "So Rin is making the cake, what about gifts?" Satan and the princes looked at him in confusion. "Generally a birthday party has the birthday person, in this case Amaimon, getting gifts from most of the people who attend." He explained to the naturally born demons. "Mother, you know what I am talking about don't you?" Yuri nodded. "It is customary." He finished.

"Amaimon, what do you want for your birthday?" Sheimi asked her mate. When he started to lean over to speak in her ear, Satan cut in.

"That everyone can get you, not just your mate." His comment made Amaimon and Sheimi blush and Yuri giggled.

"Oh alright, umm, more plants for my rooms." He said, not wanting to grow them himself. They all nodded knowing how much he loves plants. Rin grinned getting an idea for the cake design.

"Alright give me about an hour to make the cake." Rin told them, "Now if someone would show me to the kitchen…" He trailed off seeing the confused looks everyone had. "You can't bake a cake without the oven, nor can you make one without ingredients." He stated. "Or is the problem that no one knows where the kitchen is?" They nodded. Then Sheimi thought for a second.

"Wait; there is a kitchen in our 'rooms'." She informed them. "As for the ingredients, can't you ask Ukobach to help find them?" Rin did a facepalm, and turned to the eldest brother.

"Can you please summon Ukobach?" He asked politely. Mephisto nodded and snapped his fingers. Ukobach appeared and looked at his master. Mephisto pointed to Rin, and Ukobach's face lit up like the fourth of July. "Hey buddy, I need some help with some cooking, want to help me?" Rin asked the excited kitchen demon who nodded emphatically. "Sweet, I need to make a birthday cake again, can you help me find the ingredients? And with the stuff needed to make and bake the cake." The little cook nodded again happily. "Thanks buddy." He looked at Sheimi, "where is the kitchen you were talking about?" He asked. She bowed to everyone and turned and motioned Rin to follow her. They all watched the three leave the room and then all went separate ways for the next hour or so. When they all met up again it was in the courtyard, which was prepared for the party. When Rin walked out with the cake everyone was shocked. He had designed it to look like a huge flower. It was at least 5 stories high and 7 feet across.

"You over did it again, Okumura!" Bon exclaimed. "Bigger isn't always better."

"Well taking into account that there are 12 family members, plus Sheimi, Shura, you and Konekomaru it might not be big enough." He reminded his friend.

"True, I did forget you have a ginormous family." He smiled at the thought of sharing a cake with Satan.

"Amaimon, why don't you come cut the cake?" Sheimi asked her mate who was staring at it in awe. "Cakes are for eating not staring." She reminded him, making him blush. He walked over and reached for the knife. He cut the cake and started to serve it, in order of family rank. Once everyone had a piece they all dug in, everyone was surprised that it tasted so good.

"Rin, this really is great, thank you for making it." Yuri told her oldest. "What do you all think?" She asked Satan and the other princes. They all nodded.

"Best one so far," Bon said. "What do you think, Konekomaru? Sweets are your area of expertise." Konekomaru nodded, his eyes shining happily.

"Best cake ever." He agreed. "You never cease to amaze me."

"They are right, you have baked a cake, in an oven you are unfamiliar with, and made it better than our best cooks. Even Ukobach can't do this well, no offence to the little cook." Satan decreed. "I think we know what you are the 'king' of. I now pronounce you king of the kitchen." He looked at Rin, "Now every demon that specializes in the kitchen is your kin and kith, they will obey you over anyone, including their tamer." He turns back to the party, "Now on with the party." Presents are quickly brought out and given to Amaimon. He opens all of them and finds all kinds of flowers, plants, and things that he doesn't have in his 'rooms'. When all was done they called for servants to clean up the mess, and soon it was time for Mephisto, Amaimon, Sheimi, Rin, Yukio, Shura, Bon, and Konekomaru to return to Assiah. Yuri pulled her sons into her arms and told them to be careful and look out for each other. She then pulled Sheimi, Amaimon, and Mephisto in as well. "Watch each other's backs." Was Satan's contribution to them leaving. With that he summoned the gate and sent them back to Assiah.

"Well well well, the demon's spawn return." Angel, the paladin, said as they walked through the gate into the clearing they had left from. "I expected no less from the sons of Satan, but for you to go along as well, you all just jeopardized your ability to become exorcists." He told the cram students. "I will…" He trailed off and his eyes went wide in shock when to everyone's surprise, Yuri walked out of the gate. "How is that possible, I saw you die." He said quietly. "Then blue night started, and you were freed by Satan, but died in childbirth to those two demons." He said pointing at Rin and Yukio.

"After I died, Satan had Amaimon preserve my body and had it brought over to Gehenna. He revived me and now I sit at his side, as his queen." She informed her former pupil. "Arthur, please don't hold my sons accountable for my death, I chose to die for them to live. I wanted you to help Shiro protect them, not have you hunting them down constantly."

"Yuri, I have to obey the orders of the Grigorri, I don't have any choice in the matter if I want to avoid a death sentence as well." He informed his former trainer. "I…" He looked at her in shock when what she said earlier. "You are the Queen of Hell?" She nodded.

"I am Satan's wife and queen." She said proudly. "So please, don't make me attack you, just leave my sons alone. And when I say my sons, I mean all of Satan's sons are mine." She warned, "So don't even think about attacking Amaimon or Mephisto." She glared at Angel.

"Alright, I won't attack them, but I do have to find out why they were in Gehenna with cram students." Angel sighed, "I don't want to do most of what I have to do, mind you. It was good seeing you again, Sensei." Rin and Yukio both looked shocked at the paladin.

"You were Mom's student?" Rin asked. "Why would you attack us if you were her student?"

"Orders, it is all about orders." Angel answered.

"Arthur, one more question." Yuri said, bringing his attention back to her. "Why are you dressed in such ridiculous clothes?" She demanded. "You are wearing flashy cloths, when an exorcist is supposed to blend into the crowd, not stand out." She reminded him.

"I am Paladin, so I need to stand out." Was his simple response to her question. She sighed and shook her head in shock of his stupidity.

"I am returning to Gehenna, good day boys, ladies." Mephisto, Amaimon, Rin and Yukio all bowed to her.

"Bye Mother." Rin and Yukio said in unison. "See you later." She nodded and walked back through the gate. Mephisto waited for a few seconds and then closed the gate.

"Amaimon, this forest looks great. It didn't take as long as I thought it would to get everything back to the way it was before your fight with Rin." He complimented his younger brother.

"Well, I need to question you on the past 3 days, so please come with m." he started, only to have Sheimi interrupt him.

"Can't we do that out here? It is so nice today, besides we have been stuck inside for the last few days." She begged the blonde exorcist.

"Sure, let's start with you." He said pointing to Konekomaru. "Why were you in Gehenna?"

"I went to Gehenna to see where demons go when we exorcise them." Konekomaru stated, "And there was a party that was going to happen." Angel snorted.

"Demons hosting a party. That sounds funny." He turned to Bon. "What about you?" Bon swallowed nervously.

"I went because Konekomaru went, and as his friend I wasn't about to let him go alone." Bon answered honestly.

"Shura? Your reasoning?" Shura looked at him in annoyance.

"I went because Rin asked me to and because I was actually born there so I know the layout pretty well." She snapped. "Why are you asking me, Baldy?" She demanded.

"What about you, little lady?" he asked Sheimi. Amaimon growled at his flirting with _his_ mate. She shook her head at him silently telling him to calm down.

"I went because I wanted to meet Rin and Yuki-chan's mother." She answered, leaving the fact that she was Amaimon's mate out of the conversation.

"Mephisto, same question." He looked at the purple-haired demon.

"Father called his sons to come meet his queen, so I headed his summons, in hopes that it would avoid another Armageddon." Mephisto said picking lint off of his cloths.

"What of you Earth King?" Angel asked pointing at Amaimon.

"I went because Father summoned _ALL_ of his sons. Not just Aniue, but also me, Rin and Yukio." Amaimon answered. "We brought the humans with us so that the twins would feel better about going to Gehenna." He stated.

"Is that true?" Angel asked the twins. They both nodded.

"We also didn't want Satan to try to drag us over there so we went with the condition that we would return within the week." Yukio stated. Rin nodded.

"We also really wanted to meet our mother." Rin added with Yukio nodding.

"Are you done interrogating us and our friends?" Sheimi asked pointedly. Angel looked at her in shock as he sensed her anger. "We would like to go and reassure our parents we are okay, but I for one am not going to leave while you are still willing to hurt my friends." She snapped to the confused paladin.

"I have no grudge against your friends, just demons." He answered her honestly. "Why would you be concerned for your friends?"  
"Because I count everyone here, but you as a friend, be they demon, half-demon, or human." She answered honestly. "I don't want to come back and see the forest I helped regrow covered in the blood of my friends." Angel again was shocked at the girl's audacity to challenge him; the paladin; for her friends, knowing she didn't have a chance to defeat him.

"Why would you go so far for demons?" He asked bewildered. "They hurt, maim, and kill for fun, and you're defending them."

"Some demons only want to harm humans, but not all, some just want a place where they don't have to fight for a place to sleep, or where they won't be killed because someone stronger than them is bored." She defended. "And what about familiars? Do they deserve to die because they are demons, should the tamers be heartless because they aren't human? Demons have feelings just like humans do and not all are bad, just like humans." She shouted in anger as he was looking at her as if she was crazy. "If we follow the logic that if some are bad therefore we must destroy all, the good and the bad, then why are humans not wiped out yet?" She tried to reason.

"I see your point, you don't have to shout at me." Angel said softly. "I repeat what I said to Yuri, I don't do this because I like it; I do it to avoid being killed for not obeying orders."

Amaimon, not liking the look on his bride's face reached into a pocket and pulled out one of the layers of the cake from earlier. "Who want's birthday cake?" He asked with a silly grin, making the tension in the air decrease dramatically. Sheimi giggled and everyone who went to Gehenna nodded. "What about you, Mr. Paladin?" Amaimon offered. Angel looked at Amaimon like he was crazy. "Rin made it." He pointed to his little brother, who nodded.

"Whose birthday are we celebrating?" Angel asked as he took a slice of cake. They all waited until the cake was devoured and then answered his question.

"Amaimon's." Angel blinked.

"I didn't know demons celebrated their birthdays." He stated.

"We normally don't but with all of these humans around we decided 'why not?'" Mephisto said with a grin. "You should totally become a chief." He told Rin. "You would do well with whatever you cook." Rin smiled at his oldest brother's compliment.

"Thank you." He said with a small bow. Angel watched this and was laughing.

"You really are a laugh, young man." He told Rin. "I won't attack you unless directly ordered to."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist

(A/N: Mates can speak to each other telepathically.)

_Sheimi telepathy_

_**Amaimon telepathy**_

Recap~

"I won't attack you unless ordered to." Angel promised.

End of Recap~

"We will hold you to that promise." Yukio stated confidently. "Now can we go?" He inquired. "Some of us would like to change our cloths, as it has been 3 days."

"And some of us need a shower." Bon said. "We didn't know if the water in Gehenna was different from the water here so we weren't going to chance it." He replied to Angel's eyebrow raising.

"What do you mean; if it was going to harm you do you really think I wouldn't warn you?" Mephisto said in shock. "I don't leave my students to get hurt."

"It might have slipped your mind." Sheimi answered. "I know some of you don't shower at all." She said thinking about Ibis and shuddered. Angel noticed and looked at her inquisitively. Amaimon stepped over to her and without thinking pulled her into a hug. Angel noticed that Sheimi didn't pull away but leaned into him instead. Mephisto noticed that Angel was watching Amaimon and Sheimi and looked worried.

"Amaimon, shouldn't you be going now?" He said to his younger brother. Amaimon looked at Mephisto and noticing the look of caution in his eyes, nodded.

"I will see you all in class tomorrow." He said to the Cram Students. He then leapt into the air and disappeared from sight. Sheimi looked after him, her eyes detecting her mate's movements and sighed quietly.

"Let's go get cleaned up Nii-chan." She said to her familiar.

"NII" He responded happily. They turned and walked away from the clearing.

"Wait, we will go with you." Bon and the rest of the cram students followed after her as she left. Angel watched her leave and after a few minutes followed her. He quietly caught up with the group and followed silently, listening for their words. After five minutes his patience was rewarded.

"Sheimi, you should be more careful, not everyone is open-minded when it comes to the demon kings." Rin reminded her. "What if that asshole had noticed your cuddle moment with Amaimon?" He demanded as Sheimi shook her head. "You know that no one would let him anywhere near you if they found out about you two." He added to her denial. She stopped and turned around and looked at him in horror. She then noticed Angel and her eyes went wide in shock.

"Rin, shut up." She snapped at her friend. "This is not the time or the place for such a discussion." She said in hopes that Angel hadn't heard or put together the fact that she and Amaimon were mates.

"We are alone in an abandoned forest; I don't think there is a safer place to talk about this." Rin cut in.

"My mother knows and is okay with us so why should anyone else care about us dating?" She asked loudly.

"We all know you aren't just dating, you two are sleeping together and are all lovey-dovey." He snapped at her.

"We slept together once, Rin, ONLY ONCE!" She snarled at her best friend. "Yuki-chan, please help me." She begged. "Stop him, or we will have _more _problems." She said with a slight nod over Rin's head causing Yukio who was somewhat turned around to look over Rin's shoulder and notice the paladin following and listening to the conversation.

"Rin, we can discuss this elsewhere, or do you want Amaimon to attack you because you're upsetting Sheimi?" Yukio stated calmly. Rin looked at his twin and sighed.

"Alright, we can talk about it later." He said quietly, "Shall we expect you for dinner?" He asked Sheimi who nodded. "We _**WILL **_talk about this then."

Angel followed behind them as they reached a door. Yukio stopped and pulled out the key to the Shoppe and Sheimi, Rin, and he all walked through, followed discreetly by Angel, who closed the door behind himself.

"Mother, I'm back." Sheimi called to her mother, who came out to see her. "I would like a chance to change and then I will be going over to their place for dinner." She informed the manager. Her mother nodded and only stopped her to give her a hug as she passed.

"Boys, you can wait for her in the garden." The manager informed Rin and Yukio. "Welcome, how can I help you today sir?" She asked Angel.

"My name is Arthur August Angel. I am the Paladin and I would like to ask you about your daughter's relationship with the Earth King."

"Why do you want to know about that?" The manager asked cautiously. Angel looked at her in amusement.

"Most people who work with exorcists know that human-demon relationships are frowned on." Angel hedged. "So is it any wonder that I would inquire about them?"

"I see, Sheimi is dating Amaimon, if that is all you need to know please leave, you are intimidating my other customers." The manager stated calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this? She is sleeping with him." Angel threw out at the infuriating woman. "Do you not care that your daughter is bedding a demon?" He demanded. "He is not just any demon either; he is one of the 8 princes of hell! How can you not be concerned about that? She will be in contact to one of Satan's sons and you don't seem to care at all."  
"You seem to forget that my daughter is already in contact with 2 other sons of Satan, and has met him herself." She looked at the enraged paladin, "She decided she wants to be with Amaimon, so who am I to demand the opposite, considering if I forbid her seeing him she will do it anyway and won't be as smart about it." She looked at Angel and shook her head. "You think I don't worry about her being with him? I see her every day and hope she doesn't get hurt because she can't control who she loves. Please understand that while I love my daughter, I also know her and how she acts. If I thought that she would obey me I would have told Sheimi not to go anywhere near him, but she will listen to her heart before she listens to me." With those words Sheimi's mother turned away from the paladin and walked away tears silently coursing down her cheeks. Angel watched her walk away in tears and turned quickly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He found his face getting hit by Sheimi's fist, giving him a black eye.

"You do realize that attacking me is not a good idea." He snarled at the blonde. Her face darkened.

"I don't care, if I ever see you make my mother cry again, I will not stop chasing you until you have paid for hurting her." Sheimi warned with venom in her voice. "Get out of my house." She snapped at him when he just stared at her. "NOW!" She yelled furiously. "Don't make me actually attack you. I won't be so gentle next time I hit you."

"You call that gentle? You gave me a black eye!" Angel snapped at the angry girl. "And what can you do that is worse? Call your boyfriend?" He teased. "Yeah I know about you dating Amaimon. I don't care, I will just kill him." He boasted to Sheimi.

"Do I look like I need Amaimon's help kicking your ass?" Sheimi snarled. "I can hit harder, and in more dangerous places than your eyes. If I punch you hard enough in the nose I could kill you." She informed the indignant paladin. "I can do plenty of damage myself, without calling for Amaimon, Rin or Yukio."

"Do your worst, bitch." Angel challenged. "I can take everything you throw at me and give it back." He snapped.

"I seriously doubt that." She reached out a hand and slapped him so hard his neck nearly snapped. "Leave before I really lose my temper." She ordered him. "I don't like killing anything so please just leave before I lose my temper and kill you." She begged the blonde paladin. "And don't ever let me see you around my mother again." She called to him as he turned and left quickly.

"That was fun to watch." Amaimon stated jumping down from a branch high on a tree nearby. "I would have helped you know." She nodded. "But if you're not careful, you will reveal to everyone that you're a demon now." He warned her cautiously.

"Amaimon," Sheimi started still in a bad mood, causing her mate to back away from her in shock, "kiss me?" She asked in a small voice that made his heart pound. He reached out to her and pulled her to his chest and locked his lips with hers. Sheimi let out a small moan and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him in an obvious attempt at being pressed against him. He responded by pressing her against his front and opening his mouth to allow her tongue to enter and play with his own. He growled when he felt her nip at his lips, ever so erotically.

"This isn't the place for this kind of thing." Amaimon stated while panting, trying to catch his breath. Sheimi pulled back and grabbed his hand pulling him towards her room out on the other side of the garden. When she passed through the kitchen she noticed the twins were still waiting on her. She silently cursed, having completely forgotten that they were waiting on her so they could finish their 'conversation' from earlier. Sheimi stopped and looked from the twins to Amaimon and back again, trying to decide what she wanted more. _Amaimon, I am sorry but I did promise them that we could talk and…__**I understand, my dear. May I join you?**__Yes, if they agree. _"Do you mind if I join you for dinner?" He asked his younger brothers, who shared a look that Amaimon was unable to understand. They both nodded, Rin more reluctantly than Yukio.

At the twin's dorm café

"Do you two realize that if Angel had seen your display as more than a friendly hug you could have been sentenced to death and Amaimon would be on every exorcist's hit list." Yukio stated to the Earth King and Queen. "You would have put Sheimi in danger and then you would lose your queen." He looked at Amaimon and seeing the horror in his older brother's eyes he softened his tone. "Sheimi, you need to be careful with how much you let people know about your relationship with Amaimon, not because of shame, but because if you tell the wrong person you will end up in the same predicament that Rin and my mother went through." He warned the blonde girl. "You aren't doing anything wrong but they will still want you dead. Just for sleeping with Amaimon, because another powerful demon is not wanted in Assiah."  
"I understand that Yuki-chan, but I am kind of new at all this and I have always been a bad liar. I think we should tell the rest of the cram students, so that if I need to I can use my powers to help them." Yukio and Rin thought about it and both nodded. "The teachers as well." She added as an afterthought. They both nodded again as did Amaimon. "We will tell them tomorrow." Sheimi said, wanting to get it done as soon as possible.

"Good plan." Rin said. "Why couldn't we do this instead of trying to hide me?" He asked his little brother. "Oh and a random thought: Are you two going to get married like humans do?" He asked Amaimon. "Just a thought." He said when his older and younger brothers both glared at him. "It would tie you together in human terms and it might make the Church accept it better." He thought about it for a minute then said, "Let's eat." He and Yukio sat down facing each other, while Sheimi and Amaimon sat side by side. They ate in silence and when the meal was done they stood and after thanking Ukobach for the meal Amaimon and Sheimi left together, heading back to Sheimi's house.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist

(A/N: Youkai-demonic power, Anata-darling, Koibito-Love. Also the name Chelsea Tarsina Jasmine Jessica Ishtar is one of my own creation and where I derive my username. Isis as in the Egyptian goddess.)

_**Amaimon telepathy**_

_Sheimi telepathy_

(A/N Lemon chapter)

Amaimon escorted his mate to the Exorcist Shop and accompanied her to their shared chambers on the other side of the garden. Sheimi wrapped her arms around him and let out a sigh when she felt him do the same. "That was stressful as all hell." She commented to him. "But I feel better having met your family and knowing that your dad likes me."

"That was surprising for me as well, then again if you show that you aren't going to be a wall flower and are willing to fight for your friends he will respect you for your decisions." He pulled her close and lifted her chin causing their lips to graze one another slightly. Sheimi shivered and responded by pulling his head down and claiming his lips with her own. "Mmmm… Someone's happy to be back in Assiah." He teased slightly. "Does this mean that you are happy to be home?" Sheimi blushed and nodded. "I always feel better coming here from Gehenna." He informed her with a smile. He was the one to initiate the kiss this time and when they parted it was only to catch their breath before lip locking again. While they were kissing Sheimi was backing into the room with Amaimon following only pausing to close the door before pressing her backwards towards the bed.

Sheimi felt her knees hit the edge of the bed and she immediately laid back with Amaimon following close behind. "Ahh… Amaimon, please… Ahhh…" She moaned to her mate, her King. She slid her hands over his chest to his tie and removed it and unbuttoned his shirt before he had a chance to realize she was undressing him. His hands slid and started to open her kimono and pull her bare skin up to his mouth as she slid his shirt form his shoulders and unbuttoned his pants. She paused for effect and then after a few seconds she pulled his zipper down and when he rose she came up with him. She shed what was left of her cloths as Amaimon bared himself to her completely. His hands swiftly moved to cup her breasts and tug on her nipples causing her to moan even louder than before. She could feel herself getting wet from his play and when she cupped him he gasped at the feeling of her hand wrapping around his manhood. She moved her hand slowly up and down pumping him and causing his head to fall back. He responded by dropping his head and taking a nipple into his mouth. "Amaimon, don't tease me." Sheimi demanded.

"You started it." He groaned as she squeezed slightly as she continued to pump her hand on him. "I will stop when you do." She slowly released him and pulled back with an expectant look. "Get on your hands and knees." He instructed his mate. Sheimi complied and gasped when she felt his tongue enter her from behind. He licked and stroked her, and when she was squirming and moaning and gasping he stopped and slid into her. Feeling Amaimon enter her from behind caused her to jerk and slide over him making him go deeper than he was previously. He pulled back and snapped his hips forward; slamming into her with a force unlike anything she had ever felt before. Just when she felt that she couldn't feel any better he started to fiddle with her tail. His hand wrapped around it and was tickling softly around the tip. He pulled it up to his mouth and started to suck on it causing Sheimi to flush with heat and pleasure to lick at her from the inside out. She reached behind her and caught his tail. Sheimi mimicked his actions on his tail, making him get stiffer than he had been. By this point both were moaning, groaning, and yelping in pleasure loud enough that they could be heard by anyone who approached the Shop.

Unknown to them Angel had stayed close to the shop and could hear every noise they were making. He didn't see who had entered with Sheimi but he guessed it was Amaimon from the earlier conversation he had listened to. His guess was confirmed when he heard Sheimi shout out the demon's name in what sounded like intense pleasure. He was blushing at what he imagined was going on in the little shed. Light filled the garden and the close by trees as he watched in astonishment they all grew about a month's worth in a few seconds. "I guess having him around is good for the plants."

Back to the couple

Soon both of them were shuddering in pleasure as they were trying to reach the end at the same time but after a few fast thrusts Sheimi climaxed screaming Amaimon's name and as she came down from the high she felt the pleasure start to build again immediately. Amaimon's climax came at the same time as Sheimi's second one and when they came as one the light blasted out to all the plants causing the growth. Amaimon looked at his exhausted mate and holding her he lay down with her head on his shoulder, both of them panting hard. Sheimi looked at him and smiled when she noticed that he was holding her in a way that meant that he couldn't get up without waking her. She snuggled into his chest and swiftly fell asleep. Amaimon followed her to dreamland and the hours passed quickly.

They woke when the sun came up the next morning, and when Sheimi opened her eyes she saw that she was wrapped around Amaimon and he was wrapped around her. His eyes fluttered open and she felt herself falling into his gaze. "Good morning, Anata." She said softly to her mate. He looked at her and pulled her closer, if that is even possible, to give her a kiss on the lips. This caused a problem that was quickly discovered as Sheimi was pressed up against Amaimon. She let out a small gasp and slid her body against his causing him to hiss in pleasure. She moaned when his hands started to graze over her small body, paying homage to her breasts and center. His eyes lit up when she groaned loudly and he growled when she untangled herself from him. His growl was swiftly changed into a groan as she slid him into her mouth. Her tongue sliding seductively around his head, as her head started to bob up and down. He was moaning and gasping in pleasure when he realized that he was close. He pulled her off of him and pulled her core up to his mouth. She yelped lightly when she felt his tongue swipe over her pussy. Sheimi's head started to thrash back and forth as he added his fingers to cause her to jerk as well. She pulled away and moved until their centers were even and he quickly slid home. She moaned at the sensations that she was feeling from his slow torcher.

Amaimon was astonished at how she was getting tighter on him so quickly and started to pick up the pace. They were soon moaning in unison and moving faster and faster. Soon they both were shaking as they reached their peak at the same time. The normal light that they release didn't appear but they were still satisfied with the conclusion of their actions. They fell back asleep only to wake up 2 hours later to Sheimi's alarm going off for class. They jumped up and dressed quickly, Amaimon lifted Sheimi into his arms and ran out the door only to stop at the sight of Angel and several exorcists standing outside their room. Sheimi's mother was being held back and had a hand over her mouth.

"Release her or we will kill you." Angel said with disgust in his voice. "Demon, leave and you won't have to die with her."

"Why must Sheimi die?" Amaimon demanded of the paladin. "What has she done that is wrong?"

"She has bedded a demon and that is an unholy union forbidden by the Vatican." Angel explained. "She sides with demons over humans. She has betrayed her own kind with her actions and she will stand trial before the courts for her actions."

"I will not allow you to harm her." Amaimon snapped. "The last person you sent to die for bedding with a demon didn't end well for the Vatican." He warned. "I might not be my father, but I can still do some lasting damage before I die." He growled. "Are you ready to fight for your lives? She has met all of 8 of the demon kings and all of them like her. Not to mention my father, Satan did as well. Are you ready for an all-out war against the most powerful demons known to mankind?" His warning fell on deaf ears as they slowly closed in on them.

"Sheimi Moriyama you are accused of sleeping with a demon and the punishment is death." Angel stated in a resigned voice. "By order of the Grigori I, Arthur August Angel, here by sentence you to death. May you rest in peace?" Just as he finished speaking everyone was shocked to see a Gehenna Gate appear before them. They were shocked to see a woman come out of the gate, that was glowing with white fire. She addressed Amaimon speaking in the language of Gehenna. He responded to her inquiry in the common language. "Mother? What brings you here?"

"Amaimon, what is going on? I sensed that you were in need of my help." She responded with concern in her voice.

"Who sent for you?" Came a voice from the gate. "We can handle everything without _your_ help." A man stepped out of the gate, causing it to glow with blue flames.

"Lu, you haven't changed in the last 800 years." She responded. He growled at her.

"LU? You haven't seen me in 800 years and you just assume you can call me that again? Get real Chelsea." The man snapped.

"Would you prefer I reveal who you are to everyone here?" Chelsea snapped at him. He nodded. "Fine, _**SATAN**_, would you prefer me to call you that?" She demanded of the 'god' of Gehenna. Everyone's eyes widened and those who knew the Okumura twins noticed he and Rin looked alike. "Why are you getting involved in this? All the demons are talking about how you are smitten with you NEW queen." She snarled at him. "As for why I am here, I will not let MY YOUNGEST SON die because of his choice in women." She answered.

"Your Amaimon's mother?" Sheimi asked softly, the first time she had spoken.

Chelsea nodded, "I am the mother of all but the last two sons of Satan. From the first born, Samuel to the youngest, Amaimon. All are my children and I WON'T let them kill him or his chosen woman." She informed them.

Mephisto stepped forward and bowed to Chelsea. "She is the true Ruler of Demons. She resides in Assiah mostly, but occasionally will go to Gehenna." He informed the exorcists. Angel stared at her in shock.

"So we not only have Satan, but his, umm what are you to Satan?" He asked Chelsea.

"I am his eternal mate." She responded. She smiled at her oldest who was unknown but known to all. "And what do you go by, young one?" She asked her son.

"I am Mephisto Pheles, the principal of True Cross Academy." He responded politely.

"Chel, what are you going to do?" Satan asked his mate.

"Nothing that will harm the humans, for now, that is." She responded. "Let us all go to the Vatican and clear this up." She said, flicking her wrist and a portal opened to the Main Headquarters. She slung an arm around Amaimon and her other one was around Angel, leading them through the portal. When they all arrived Angel lead them to the main court room.

"Sheimi Moriyama, please step up to the platform." One of the Grigori said. Sheimi moved up to the platform and stood close to the rail. "Angel, please tell us why so many have come with you." Another one of the three Grigori demanded. Angel swallowed nervously and stepped forward.

"They insisted." He responded in a tight and nervous voice.

"Name yourselves." The third and only woman on the Grigori demanded.

"I am Amaimon, the one she is accused of sleeping with." Amaimon said stepping forward.

"I am his mother, Chelsea Tarsina Jasmine Jessica Ishtar. Also called Isis." Chelsea stated calmly.

"I," Satan started, releasing his flames, "am Satan, the father of Amaimon." Several people screamed at his revelation. "We will do no harm unless provoked." He promised, extinguishing his flames.

"Very well, let us proceed. Moriyama-san, did you sleep with the demon king Amaimon? Also known as the Earth King?" The first Grigori demanded.

"I have." Sheimi stated, "But I don't see how that is a crime." She added.

"It is a crime because he is a demon and you are a human." Angel informed her. Sheimi looked at Amaimon and then at Mephisto. Both nodded at her.

"But I am not a human." She stated calmly, "Therefore your judgment is invalid." She informed them. They all looked at her in shock.

"Are you not born of a human mother and father?" The female Grigori demanded.

"I am, but I am also the MATE of Amaimon, and therefore I am not a human." She said softly.

"Prove it." Angel demanded. Sheimi sighed again. _Amaimon, will you please make room in my kimono for my wings?_ _**I will, koibito.**_ Amaimon suddenly jumped up onto the platform and cut two long tears into the back of her kimono. He swiftly jumped back down to wait with Mephisto as his mate released her youkai, allowing her true form to surface. Her wings appeared as did the crown of flowers, her hair growing and shining like the sun, her eyes glowing green and last but not least a tail appeared only long enough for them to see it then it disappeared under her kimono.

The Grigori gasped at her form, as it was beautiful and watched as she started to flutter her wings causing her to hover off the ground. "Your form is beautiful dear." Chelsea's voice cut through the silence softly. "Does this mean that we can all go home now?" she asked the Grigori. Since they were at a loss on what to say they nodded.

"Cleared of all charges." The chief magistrate said pounding his hammer against the gavel. "Now please get out, so many powerful demons in here is rather unnerving."

They swiftly left, not wanting to wait for the Grigori to come out of their shock induced stupor. Satan went back to Gehenna; Chelsea disappeared in a flash of white flame; while Amaimon, Sheimi, and Mephisto all went through one of the portals to Cram School.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist

_**Amaimon telepathy**_

_Sheimi telepathy_

(A/N Samuel and Mephisto are the same person.)

"Well that could have gone better." Sheimi pointed out. "We could have seriously gotten hurt in there." She said at Amaimon's look of shock.

"You are alive, therefore they live." He stated to his mate. "If they had attacked then everyone would have killed them." Mephisto nodded.

"Why is that?" Sheimi asked curiously.

"If the mate of one of us demon kings is attacked then all of the demon kings attack for the sake of the one." Mephisto explained. "'All for one and one for all' mentality." Sheimi nodded her understanding. "Also, it would probably be better if you don't show up in demon form."

"Oh right, I forgot I wasn't 'human' anymore." She concentrated and her form returned to 'human'.

"Well now to tell the Cram Students and teachers. Hopefully they won't try to kill you too." Amaimon said in an upbeat voice. "Well we're here." He pointed out as they stopped in front of the room students were having class in that day.

"Well I will be in the background." **Poof **Mephisto changed into his dog form. Sheimi opened the door and walked in with Amaimon.

"Hey guys." She said nervously.

"Would you care to explain why you two are late?" The teacher asked.

"We got held up with the principal." Amaimon said quickly.

"Really, then where is your pass?" Came the angry reply. **Poof **Mephisto appeared beside them.

"I don't think that is necessary." He commented as the students who didn't know about his shape shifting abilities stared at him in shock. "I believe they should take their seats." He said motioning for them to sit down.

"Very well, sit down and pay attention." The teacher snapped at Sheimi and Amaimon. He then continued his lesson.

30 min later

"Okay class we will be taking a short break now, please don't leave the room." With that the teacher walked out of the class room.

"So tell me, Moriyama-san why were you really late with him." One of the newer students, who didn't know about Amaimon being a demon asked Sheimi.

"We were held up with the principal." Sheimi answered.

"What for? Kissing on school grounds?" A girl asked with a sneer. "I don't know what Amaimon-kun likes about you. You are no better at any class than me; even in some classes you do worst then me. You are plain and I am beautiful, so what does he see in you?" She demanded.

"Kasumi-chan, Amaimon wouldn't fall for you or your lame lines ever." Izumo snapped in Sheimi's defense.

"What too meek to defend yourself, you got to let the weird girl defend you?" Kasumi leered at Sheimi. "Why don't you stick up for yourself and just stop trying to be something you're not."

"Why don't you show some respect to someone who has stood up against demons you wouldn't stand a chance against." Rin snapped at the girl who was insulting his sister-in-law.

"Like who? You? You're not scary at all." She retorted at Rin.

"No, like Satan? His 7 other sons?" Rin answered.

"What are you talking about?" She asked rhetorically. "Satan has only 1 son." She stated ignorantly.

"Actually Satan has 10 sons." Mephisto interjected.

"Really? What are their names?" She asked the principal curiously.

"First born: Samuel, demon king of time and portals; Second born: Eygn, demon king of water; Third born: Iblis, demon king of fire (Not blue fire); Fourth born: Astaroth, demon king of decay/rot; Fifth born: Azazel, demon king of spirits; Sixth born: Kage, demon king of shadows; Seventh born: Vulpes, demon king of healing/ doctors; Eighth born: Amaimon, demon king of earth, Ninth and Tenth born: Rin and Yukio who have inherited hell's fire." Mephisto named off.

"AMAIMON?" She shrieked. "Amaimon is a demon? He doesn't look like one." Kasumi and several of the other girls with crushes on Amaimon looked stricken.

"I am the Earth King." Amaimon confirmed. _How should we tell them? __**I could announce it. **__That works for me. They might require me to show them though. __**Fine by me, I like seeing you in that form, you are prettier than a butterfly. **__Sweet talker. __**Who me? **__No the other demon I am mated to. Idiot. __**Brat. **__I love you, Amaimon. __**I love you too. **_"Sheimi is my mate and the Earth Queen."This statement made the quiet room become loud as both girls and guys started to voice their opinions.

"Prove it." One boy demanded. "If Sheimi is the Earth Queen let her show us her demonic form. And have her summon a familiar without using a circle." Everyone looked at Sheimi in expectation. Most thought she wouldn't do it, others doubted that Amaimon was telling the truth about her.

Sheimi looked at them and sighed. She released her human form and as the class watched her hair grew long and started to shine like the sun, her eyes took on a glow, flowers _grew out of her hair_ and wing popped out on her back. She turned in a full circle and then started to hover as her wings fluttered. She kept her tail hidden. She then looked at Amaimon and he nodded. "I am the Earth Queen, who will answer my call for a familiar?" She demanded. Shortly after she asked several demons appeared; moths, hobgoblins, trolls, but the one she chose was a green man. She motioned him to approach her and when she touched him they both glowed with a contract wrapping around them and then when the light disappeared she spoke again. "Selene, I formally take you as my familiar and you will attend me when I call you."

"Well done Sheimi." Amaimon congratulated his mate.

Mephisto nodded, "yes, well done little sister." He stated lightly. Again the room was silent. They were stared at him in shock.

"How are you related to her?" One brave girl asked.

"Amaimon calls me Aniue doesn't he?" Was Mephisto's answer, doing his best to be vague about his family ties to Satan.

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Another student said.

"What is going on in here?" Yukio demanded as he walked into the classroom to start his class. "She-I mean Moriyama-san, why are you in that form?"

"We told them about Amaimon and me." Sheimi answered. "If it is okay with you, Sensei, I would like to remain in this form for the remainder of the day." Yukio nodded. "Thank you, Sensei."

"Now class take your seats and let class begin." Yukio stated only to be interrupted by an imp demon entering the room and walking up to the teacher's desk, it hopped up and spoke.

"Lord Satan and his Queen, Lady Yuri formally request the presence of Princes Samuel, Amaimon, Rin and Yukio, and Princess Sheimi." He stated.

"What does Father want?" Amaimon asked the imp.

"That is none of my business, Prince Amaimon, sir." The imp quivered at the look on Amaimon's face.

"Then go ask them, and tell them that we can't continually be gone from here; Sheimi, Rin and Yukio all have school outside of Exorcist Cram school to attend." He ordered the message. The massager ran out of the room and about ten minutes later a blast of blue flames came into the room. A man who looked like an older version of Rin walked in and glared at his sons.

"Father?" Amaimon asked.

"Yuri and I asked that you come and you send a message to us telling us you have school?" Satan yelled at his son. "You are demon kings, why do you have to attend school?" He demanded.

"Well that is because we live in this world and if we don't we could end up in financial problems later in our lives. This isn't Gehenna, money matters and being a demon prince or king doesn't help sway people, especially if that person doesn't believe in demons." Rin stated to his biological father. "Yukio, Sheimi and I are busy because we want to be able to afford stuff in this world." He informed Satan. "May I also point out you are in a class for exorcists and you have shown to us that you are Satan? Most people don't like you." He pointed out. Satan looked at him with a priceless look of shock.

"NO ONE SPEAKS TO ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT." Satan yelled at the older twin.

"Lord Satan, please refrain from scaring my students." Yukio said.

"I am your father; you don't have to use a tittle on me." Satan reminded his youngest son. "Oh and before I forget, please don't tell Yuri about Chelsea." He requested of his older sons. Both nodded in understanding.

"Who is Chelsea?" Rin asked curiously. "And why can't we mention her to mom?"

"She is the mother of all of my other sons." Satan stated, "She is also my eternal mate."

"What? If she is your eternal mate, then why are you married to Mom?" Yukio asked his curiosity peaked as well.

"It is complicated." Satan hedged.

"Whatever, we aren't skipping anymore school. Tell Mom sorry but not this time." Rin said to his father. Satan sighed and started to leave only to stop and walk over to Sheimi.

"Hey pretty girl, can I get a hug from my daughter-in-law?" He flirted. Sheimi laughed and stood to give her mate's father a hug.

"Father-sama." She said with a slight giggle. Amaimon, Rin, Yukio, and Mephisto smiled at her affectionate calling of the most feared demon in existence. "Good to see you again." She finished. "Say hi to Yuri-sama for me." She said happily. Satan nodded.

"I will give your regrets to my queen." He said to his sons, he then left and after another blast of blue flame, was gone.

"Back to the lesson." Yukio said. "Where-"

"That was Satan? He doesn't look scary."

"What was he doing coming here? Is he stupid or what?"

"He definitely looks like Rin. I wonder who Yukio looks like."

The voices shot through the room, making all chances of class continuing disappear.

"Yes that was Satan, he wasn't cloaked in flames, he is too powerful for anyone here to fight and win against, and Yukio takes after his mother." Mephisto stated, answering all the questions in a rapid fire way.

"So Yukio looks like his mom? Who is Satan's queen? Then who is this Chelsea woman? What is the difference between a wife and a mate?" The girl who had asked about Yukio's looks asked the principal.

"Chelsea is the mother of the first 8 sons of Satan; Yuri is the mother of Rin and Yukio; and the difference is that a mate is forever bound to you and your power, but a wife or in this case queen is chosen to be by Satan's side." Amaimon informed his classmates.

"So you and Rin have different moms?" A boy asked. "Then do you take after your mother?"

"Yes we have different mothers. And no I don't look like my mother, I look like me." Amaimon stated simply.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist

_Sheimi telepathy to Amaimon_

_**Amaimon telepathy to Sheimi**_

_**Amaimon telepathy to Mephisto/Samuel**_

_Sheimi telepathy to Mephisto/Samuel_

Samuel/Mephisto telepathy.

Recap

"Yes we have different mothers. And no I don't look like my mother, I look like me." Amaimon stated simply.

End of Recap

"Do we know who looks like your mother?" A boy asked.

"No, none of my brothers look like our mother." Amaimon answered. The bell rang, symbolizing that Cram School was over.

"Alright class, no homework tonight, just get some sleep." Yukio called as the students rose and left the room.

"Sheimi, you are going to change back to human form or will you go and seek out the other teachers?" Rin asked his friend.

"Umm… I hadn't actually thought about that yet. Yuki-chan, is there a way to get all the teachers here so I don't have to do this again?" Sheimi asked the younger twin. Yukio pulled out his cell phone and sent a general text calling the other cram school teachers to the room they were currently in. Mephisto sent one as well. Soon all the teachers had arrived and were gathered to see what had called them together after school hours.

"Teachers, please understand that the Vatican already knows about this." Mephisto stated as they were staring at Sheimi in shock. In her nervousness she was slowly fluttering off of the floor and hovering around the room. When she made her third circle, Amaimon reached out and tugged on her hand bringing her back to what was going on. She jumped and then smiled at her mate landing softly beside him. She giggled when she looked around the room and saw everyone staring at her.

"What has happened to Moriyama-san?" One of the teachers asked. He looked concerned for the young tamer.

"She is Amaimon's mate, making her the Earth Queen." Rin stated.

"WHAT?" several teachers cried out in shock.

"I thought she was human."

"When did this happen?"

"Are those FAIRY wings?"

"So pretty." The voices came out with no set teacher happy about how the young blonde was now an enemy. She had treated several of them for the wounds they received in the battle against Satan.

"Should we report her?" A woman's voice asked from the back of the room.

"I am no more different then Rin or Yuki-chan, so why is everyone afraid of me now?" Sheimi demanded as tears started to fall down her face. "Why does it matter that my SOUL MATE is a demon?" She yelled with a broken heart. "I won't hurt anyone, and I only wish to help humans and demons get along." Amaimon pulled his mate into his arms and held her close as she wept. Rin and Yukio put their hands on her back in a comforting gesture. Mephisto leaned over and spoke to Sheimi, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Don't cry, they won't hurt you. They are just confused about what is happening." He spoke softly and when she looked at him he reached out a gloved hand and gently touched her face. "Calm down, little sister. All is well." Sheimi took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Thank you, Sir." She said calmly. "Amaimon, I am okay now." With her words everyone holding her backed off. Sheimi sighed, "Well now all of you know. I wanted you to know so if I need to I can take this form and fight to protect the others in my classes." She informed the teachers, making most of them smile at her. Shura walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, whispering something into her ear that only Sheimi could hear. Whatever it was it made the young blonde giggle happily. She nodded to Shura and spoke softly. "Amaimon, come her for a second." Hearing his mate he leaned down only to find himself lip locked with her. He blushed and when they broke apart she laughed gently at his red face. The teachers were stunned and shocked to see her kiss Amaimon, but accepted it with grace.

"Hey you two, not in school." Mephisto stated causing everyone to laugh, knowing he was teasing the young couple.

"Or what? You'll kill us?" Sheimi teased right back at her mate's oldest brother. Mephisto took one look at her face and started to laugh uncontrollably, causing everyone else to laugh as well.

"All's well that ends well" Satan stated form the shadows with Yuri who nodded. "Those boys will do anything for that girl and she will keep them in line." He laughed quietly, not wanting the exorcists to know he was in Assiah.

A look of shock crossed Sheimi's face and she looked into the exact shadow that was holding the 'God of Gehenna'. She smiled at him and turned back to her mate. _Amaimon, your father is still here, he is hiding in a corner with Lady Yuri. __**You sure? **__Yes, I can see him. __**What do you want to do? **__Can we let Mephisto know somehow without speaking? __**I can. **__Please do. __**Samuel, father is watching us from a corner, Sheimi sees him. **_I know, what do you want me to do about him? He does have more power than I do. _Hey can I join the conversation? _Hello Sheimi. _Sweet you can hear me too. This telepathy thing is cool. _Both of the brothers smirked at her remark. _**Can we get back on point here? **__Sorry, it is just so cool. Anyway, I don't think that Father-sama means to harm anyone, I think he wants to make sure nothing happens to the five of us. _Five? _Yes, you, Amaimon, Rin, Yukio, and me, after all we are his family. __**She does have a point brother. **_I know. She understands what is going on faster than you. _**Hey! **__Behave you two, we are getting off track again. _Both brothers snort at her comment._ Oh lookie, lookie, it's that imp again. __**What does he want now? **_Let us see.

"What do you want imp?" Mephisto demanded of the little demon. The imp passed him a note written by Satan.

'You may announce us if you wish.' He passed the note to Amaimon and Sheimi. She smiled and turned toward the corner Satan and Yuri were in and giggled, her wings fluttering slightly. The teachers, who were trying to decide what to do about her suddenly looked at her as she was giggling at something they couldn't see.

"What are you looking at, Sheimi?" Rin asked.

"Your parents are here." She answered smiling at the still hidden couple. A shiver passed over all the teachers except Shura and Yukio. Yuri smiled back and stepped out of the shadows and towards her twin sons. Satan followed Yuri protectively. "I thought you were leaving, Satan-sama." She said softly at her father-in-law. "Hello, Yuri-sama. Did you have a nice trip through the Gate?" She asked pleasantly.

After visiting with the Rulers of Gehenna for a few hours they returned to Gehenna. Sheimi and Amaimon headed to her home to take care of the plants and get some sleep. School wouldn't be so hard on them from then on… At least that is what they thought as they cuddled closely in Sheimi's small bed. _Amaimon? __**Yes? **__Do you miss your mother? __**Not really. I get to see her rather often actually. She is always willing to help me and Aniue with things to piss father off. **__Why? __**She likes to see him squirm; I was surprised she hasn't shown up in Gehenna to torment Father and Lady Yuri. She really likes screwing with him and some of his women have never returned to his side after she visited. **__She really does still love him doesn't she? She would go so far as to make him miserable for being with another woman that she wouldn't allow him to move on. __**It is all fun and games to her. She is where I learned to love games. Enough about my mother, we need sleep. Today was hard on both of us. **__Nightie night. __**Goodnight.**_

The following week was hard on Sheimi as more and more of the cram students were being rude to her. She would find her things missing after going to the bathroom, her seat had gum or spit on it, her desk was glued shut, that kind of torment. Amaimon was doing everything he could to keep his temper as he watched his mate get bullied. Finally one day Sheimi had enough of the torment. "The next time I find something missing, ruined, or anything of mine with glue, spit or gum on it I will not let it slide. I am not going to put up with this anymore. You will learn to be nice." She snapped after finding 6 pieces of gum on her skirt, and notes were attached to them saying things like 'whore,' 'bitch,' 'slut,' and other things of that nature. "If I have to I will appeal to the principal about having the cameras reviewed so that the ones responsible are punished. I am trying to not use such a drastic measure but you are leaving me little choice. Don't make me actually use my demonic powers on you." She warned her classmates. Her friends, the original group of cram students, were just as frustrated as she was. Rin decided to speak up.

"If I catch anyone messing with Sheimi again, I will do something that will leave a mark." He warned. "As I am sure that the only reason Amaimon hasn't done anything is because of Sheimi not wanting him to. If he and the clown don't do something then I will."

"And what can you do to us, you are just a minor demon." One of the newer students stated. "You are nothing more than annoyance that the Vatican doesn't want to kill yet."

"The ignorance of you newbies is astonishing." Shura said from the front of the classroom. "Well I guess we will be doing a repeat lesson. We will go over the Princes of Gehenna." She said. "Sheimi, seeing as you have met them all please name and describe all ten of Satan's sons."

"Well let me see… There is the firstborn, he is the prince of time and portals, his name is Samuel; he likes the color pink. The second is Eygn, prince of water, his color of choice is aquamarine. Third born Ibis, prince of fire, but not Satan's blue fire, he likes the color orange. Fourth is Astaroth, prince of rot and decay, he likes black. Fifth is Azazel, prince of spirits and judgments, he prefers things to be yellow. Sixth is Kage, demon prince of shadows and darkness, deep blue to nearly black is his color. Seventh is Vulpes, prince of healers, he doesn't have a preferred color, but he is kind and compassionate. Eighth is Amaimon, demon prince of Earth, he loves green, as you can see. Ninth is Rin Okumura, demon prince of cooking, he has inherited Satan's blue flames. Tenth is Yukio, he is one of our teachers and if you want to know more about Amaimon, Rin or Yukio then ask them yourselves." Sheimi finished.

"She didn't tell us what they look like." One student complained.

"No but then again how would she know all this?" Another sneered. "She must be a demon's lover."

"Sheimi is…" Amaimon's phone went off before he could finish his statement. "Aniue? What is it you want?" His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Okay, see you soon." He looked at Shura who was checking her phone as it just went off with a text message stating that Mephisto was going to show up shortly. "You get his message?" he asked his teacher. Shura nodded.

"Class, the principal is coming so behave." She stated, her words followed by a knock on the door that then opened. Mephisto walked in and seeing that the class was in shambles and Sheimi looked pissed off at something he growled.

"Moriyama-san what is wrong?" he asked his little sister. She looked up just in time for a spit wad to hit her right in the cheek. Mephisto saw it hit and noticed one of the students putting a straw away. Sheimi pulled it off her face and dropped it into a small bag beside her. She said nothing to her mate's oldest brother, and best friend.

"Hey clown, Sheimi is being bullied and picked on." Rin snapped at Mephisto. "She has been putting up with a lot of crap from our classmates and won't let anyone do anything to the ones mistreating her.

Mephisto's glare became dark and he seemed to glow with purple fire. "If I ever see anyone picking on her again I will kill them." He snarled at the students picking on his sister-in-law. "Sheimi, do you need to take some time off from school?" he asked concerned about her stricken look.

"I will be fine, Sir." She answered the purple glowing demon. "Please calm down; it isn't worth the energy to be mad at them." She stated in defeat.

"Amaimon, why haven't you done anything for her?" Mephisto demanded of his little brother.

"She doesn't want me to do anything, and I want her happy more than I want to hurt the ones doing this to her." Amaimon answered with a tight angry voice.

"I will not tolerate this type of behavior in my school." The oldest warned the class. "Now apologize to her or your heads will roll when I see who it is that is tormenting her." Whispers filled the classroom.

"Why do demons seem to like her so much."  
"First Yukio, Rin and Amaimon and now it is the principal, how many men is she sleeping with." A female's voice rang out loudly.

"Do you have something to share with the class, Suzuki Sayu?" Mephisto's voice rang with a dangerous undertone.

"I will not apologize to a whore that is sleeping with all the dangerous men in the school. I want her expelled for corrupting the classes and flirting with all the males in every room. She is a distraction and a disaster waiting to happen." The teen's voice came back at Mephisto.

"Then you will die." He lunged at her only to have several people get in the way. "Move." He demanded.

"Aniue, don't." "Mephisto, you will only get in trouble with the Vatican." When none of the voices were getting through to him Sheimi sighed and shouted above everyone. "IF YOU DON'T STOP THEN I WILL TELL THEM WHO YOU ARE. AND CALL ASK YOUR FATHER TO COME STOP YOU." The room went silent as he looked at his little sister in shock.

"You would do that for the sake of a human that does her best to make you miserable?" He asked Sheimi. She nodded making most of the room sigh in relief. "Fine I won't"

"Slut, he won't lay a hand on you again knowing that you are a whore." Suzuki snarled at Sheimi. Mephisto's control snapped again and he only stopped when he heard a deep male voice cut through the room.

"SAMUEL STOP!" Satan had shown up in time to stop his oldest from killing an annoying human boy. The purple haired demon turned slowly and looked at the only one alive that could call him by that name and still live.

"Father? What are you doing here?" He asked in shock.

"I told you that I would call him." Sheimi stated. Mephisto then noticed that she had blood running down her arm and she was standing in front of the girl who was the cause of the mayhem. He looked at his hands and noticed he had her blood on them.

"Sheimi, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He apologized to the young woman before him.

"It is just a scratch. I will have it fixed in no time. Don't worry about it." She answered him with a slight grimace.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist!

_Sheimi telepathy to Amaimon_

_**Amaimon telepathy to Sheimi**_

_**Amaimon telepathy to Mephisto/Samuel**_

_Sheimi telepathy to Mephisto/Samuel_

Samuel/Mephisto telepathy.

"Father?" The title rang out in the classroom as the students looked at the principal and Satan in shock. "The principal is one of the demon kings?"

Mephisto sighed in resignation. "As you have all heard from King Satan, I am his eldest son, Samuel. I reside in Assiah and tend to do many things that piss him off on a regular basis." He looked at Satan, "Sire, how long will you be staying here?" He asked with a deep bow.

"I came to aid the young Earth Queen in stopping you from killing children over a few pranks." Satan looked at the injured Sheimi and walked over to her, stopping in front of her. "Is all well, young one?" He inquired of his daughter-in-law.

"Yes, Satan-sama, all is well." Sheimi answered with a light smile. "I don't think that anyone will do anything after this meeting." Satan saw the humor in her eyes and chuckled.

"Your right, but don't forget that I will always help you if you need it, especially if it has something to do with my stubborn sons." Sheimi gave a full blown smile at this as Amaimon, Rin, Yukio, and Mephisto all looked worried at her.

"I think I will treat you with all the respect I give to..." Rin trailed off trying to think about what he respects.

"Candy!" Amaimon shouted. "I will respect like I do with people who give me lots of Candy."

"She could sign our death warrants with a single word and you are worried about candy?" Yukio asked in shock.

"Yuki-chan, I wouldn't ask for anyone to die, I don't like killing." Sheimi protested venomously. "And Amaimon, I don't think that candy is good for you so you might want to cut back on how much you eat." Seeing Amaimon's pouting face she giggled, "okay you don't have to stop eating candy." _You really might consider me more important than candy though.__** Yes dear.**__ Don't upset your father. He might do something drastic to you or others in the room._ I get that impression as well. _**Telepathy party? **__Amaimon! _Amaimon behave.

Sheimi and Mephisto burst out laughing causing them to get a lot of strange looks. Satan looked at them and then looked at Amaimon and shook his head with a smile. "I am returning to Gehenna now. Good day to all of you." With that he turned and walked a few steps only to turn back and suddenly grab Sheimi around the waist in a big hug. "Good bye Satan-sama." She said with a blush at his actions. He released her into Amaimon's arms.

"Take care of your mate, or you will loose them both." With that said he disappeared, leaving the room in shock. After a few minutes a low rumble rang out through out the room.

"Mate?"

"Both?"

"Pregnant?"

"Baby?"

"_SHEIMI _is with _Amaimon?_"

"Satan called her the Earth Queen. Doesn't that mean that Sheimi is a demon?"

"Slut!"

"Whore"

"Bitch"

"Yay, I have a fan club." Sheimi's voice rang out in the room. "Amaimon, what did Satan-sama mean when he said 'you will loose them both?' Is it possible for me to be pregnant?" She asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"I don't know. Aniue, is it possible?" He asked Mephisto. Mephisto looked at her and growled.

"I can't tell when she is in that form." He admitted. "Sheimi, I need you to-what are you doing?"

"I am really hungry...ooooh, cabbage stew."

"What about it?" Amaimon asked looking at her in confusion.

"I want some." She said then thought about it for a second. "Weird thing is I don't like cabbage stew or cabbage at all."

"She's prego." A girl at the back of the room stated.

"How can you tell human?" Amaimon demanded.

"She is craving food she doesn't like, and is hungry right after lunch is over and she ate a lot during lunch." The girl stepped forward and then after getting out of the crowd she spoke again, "And my name is Anita Simmons. I have 6 younger siblings so I know a little about pregnancy. I helped deliver my youngest sister a year ago." Mephisto looked at her and smiled, then he turned both is mind and his priorities back to his only sister-in-law.

"We should call Vulpes." Yukio said. "As he is the king of healers, he should be able to tell right away."

"Good idea, Yuki-chan." Sheimi stated with a blinding smile. "So how do we do that?" She asked dumbly.

"How did you contact Father?" Amaimon asked. "It is done the same way."

"Oh, okay." Sheimi summoned her powers and sent a telepathic message to Vulpes. Soon everyone pulled back to see a Gehenna Gate appear with no real glow to it at all, Vulpes stepped through and smiled at his sister-in-law.

"You called me?" He stated grinning at her. "So what do you need the Demon King of Healing for?" He inquired gently.

"Am I," Sheimi started only to stop nervous. "That is can you tell if..." She trailed off causing several of the students to laugh at her shyness.

"Spit it out, Sister." Vulpes stated with a wide grin.

"I think I am pregnant." Sheimi whispered.

"If I wasn't a demon I wouldn't have heard you."

"I said 'I think I am PREGNANT!'" She shouted at the demon that was teasing her. Vulpes blinked swiftly smiling even more when her words registered in his head. "Can you tell if I am?" She asked pleadingly.

"Yes." He smirked.

"Well?" Amaimon asked his brother.

"Yes."  
"Yes what? Yes you can tell or Yes she is pregnant?" Mephisto snapped at his younger brother.

"Yes to both."  
"Amaimon, we, I, oh..." Sheimi started only to faint falling backwards into the body of the Earth King.

"SHEIMI!" The brothers all called seeing her fall into her mates arms, unconscious.

"Amaimon, is she alright?" Mephisto asked concerned.

"She just pasted out, no need to worry about her, it isn't uncommon for that to happen when a woman is pregnant. What is funny is when the father passes out." Vulpes snickered. "I remember telling Father about Mother being pregnant with Amaimon, he passed out for a good day." Mephisto started laughing at the memory.

"I recall that affair, Mother banished all of us from the palace for teasing him about it mercilessly." His words made Amaimon laugh in relief and the Okumura twins to laugh as well.

"Can I have some cabbage stew?" Sheimi's voice broke through the laughter.

"Anything for my Queen." Amaimon stated proudly.

"Yay, cabbage stew!" Sheimi shouted happily, gaining snickers from the room.


End file.
